¿yo? un vampiro
by vampire andrea
Summary: soy Sakura, una chica normal de 18 años o bueno, lo era, hasta que me ocurrió algo extraño,al abrir la puerta de la calle de mi casa con una llave vieja me encuentro entre los pasillos de un colegio para monstruos,al que ahora pertenezco aunque soy fría y seria con la gente que no conozco ellos creen que es genial ¿? "no les comprendo"- deisaku, Tobisaku o Itasaku- O.O
1. pasado

¿quien soy yo? hace algún tiempo yo diría que me llamo Sakura Uchida, una chica de cabello de color rosa con unos mechones de color negro azabache, ¿es pintado mi cabello? solo los mechones negros, lo rosado es natural, tengo un solo amor hasta ahora y se llama mp4 y música no se que aria en un mundo sin música, casi nada en el mundo me interesaba y creo que aun es así.

Mi vida era casi normal, no tenia algo que anhelaba con todo mi ser excepto una cosa y era por lo menos saber quien soy, siempre me he sentido diferente a los demás, tengo una fuerza muy descomunal y temida, ademas de que soy mas rápida, mas inteligente, mas fuerte y con los sentidos mas desarrollados que todos los chicos de la preparatoria a donde asisto, incluso tengo mucha intolerancia al Sol,hay algo que cambio mi vida de un momento a otro y es que mis padres adoptivos y yo un día decidimos ir de vacaciones,ese día, era el día de mi cumpleaños numero 18, cuando íbamos por las calles de Tokyo para el aeropuerto un carro negro se nos atravesó por el camino haciendo que nos desviáramos y se volcara, el conductor y mi padre murieron en ese momento y mi madre y yo pudimos escapar del carro muy lastimadas y con algunas heridas graves por el accidente, en ese momento, en el momento que salimos del carro escuche unos disparos, supe en ese momento que se dirigían hacia nosotras, yo los pude esquivar con facilidad pero a ella le dieron de lleno en el pecho, la furia aumentaba a cada segundo en mi con cada gota de sangre que ella derramaba, lo ultimo que supe fue que perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo, mire a los culpables, eran unos hombres de traje y su líder reía como un loco observando mi sufrimiento, salte hacia ellos y ...los mate...

Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba de ira mientras hacia el trabajo sucio, cuando recupere la conciencia solo pude ver como mis colmillos se enterraban en el líder de aquellos sujetos, no lo solté aunque me pedía clemencia yo simplemente apreté mi boca contra su cuello, absorbía la esencia vital de aquel sujeto en contra de mi voluntad,mi cuerpo pedia sangre a gritos...pero lo solté cuando se murió decapitado por mi boca, di un salto hacia atrás y gire mi rostro hacia el carro que era de mis padres pero no pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de mi auto,cosa que me asusto de sobremanera, solté un grito agudo y solo pude echar a correr mientras de la comisura de mi labio brotaba los restos de la sangre que absorbí a aquel sujeto, todo se volvía mas oscuro cuando mas avanzaba, me sentia mareada y confundida...pero solo caí al suelo desmallada

* * *

Cuando desperté solo creía que era producto de mi imaginación ..lo de que había matado a seres humanos,pero no, no fue asi.

habían pasado 5 días desde aquello y hable con el abogado de "mis padres" para reclamar los vienes familiares, todo lo que estaba en sus testamentos eran para mi, la mansión, los autos...todo, ese mismo día tuve la necesidad de comprar un departamento, ¿las razones? todo esto de la mudanza fue porque no quería recordar,nada, el simple hecho de pensar en ellos me causaba un gran dolor en el pecho y era insoportable...

los que son mis padres,los verdaderos. si es que están vivos , cuando yo era muy pequeña, no sobrepasaba el año de nacida me dieron en adopción, solo me dejaron un lazo negro para el cuello con un circulo blanco colgando, nunca supe quienes eran mis padres ni nada de mi verdadera familia, la familia Uchida me adopto en el preciso momento en que me dieron en adopción, necesitaban a una pequeña niña para darle amor, como cualquiera persona que quería tener hijos y no pueden...los amaba, no niego eso y por eso...supongo que me vengue de su muerte...si no es que mi imaginación me esta engañando.

a los pocos días de haber vendido la Mansión Uchida me hospede en un hotel , unos ex compañeros de trabajo de mis padres personalmente fue y me dieron el pésame porque salio la noticia en la primera plana de los periódicos en donde según estos decía que mis padres adoptivos fueron asesinados en lo que se podría llamar un "accidente automovilístico" y dado a esto todos me daban ese pésame con falsedad para así proponerme invertir todo ese dinero en sus empresas, eso me hacia hervir la sangre.

primero!ellos fueron asesinados no un accidente¡ pero no podía hacer ni decir nada por que podría sufrir un destino peor que el de ellos ya que ocurrieron cosas que yo no diría que fuesen...naturales y segundo, !como se atreven esas personas a aprovecharse de mi dolor de semejante manera¡

desde pequeña estudiaba a escondidas en la gran biblioteca de la mansion, era un extraño pasatiempo, soy mas inteligente que cualquier chico o chica de mi edad, por eso llene una solicitud para entrar a la preparatoria ___Konoha school _para eliminar mi antiguo colegio de mis recuerdos, nunca tuve amigos, esa palabra me es desconocida ya que...a nadie le agradaba pero no importa, ahora entraría a una preparatoria para personas superiores o como yo los llamo..."especiales"

paso una semana desde el entierro y yo me comenzaba a estabilizar emocionalmente, ahora estaba en las calles de Tokyo escuchando música mientras me dirigía a mi nuevo apartamento, no me quede en el que me habian comprado mis "padres" de cumpleaños por la sencilla razón de venderlo con todo y muebleria, quería comenzar de cero, ser como un ave libre y no una enjaulada, presa en mi recuerdos, cuando llego al enorme edificio donde seria mi hogar me di cuenta que los de la mudanza habían llegado mucho antes que yo porque apenas se estaban marchando los exhaustos hombres .

Cuando entra al edificio un portero que parecía haber tenido una larga vida por los detalles de su figura,su espalda estaba doblada, casi jorobada y su cabello era completamente blanco, era mucho mas pequeño que yo porque apenas y me llegaba a los hombros y eso que yo por si ya era bajita

Portero: buenas tardes señorita Uchida

Sakura: por favor solo llámeme señorita Sakura, no hay necesidad de usar un apellido que nunca me perteneció del todo- decía con una adorable sonrisa

Portero: como guste señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Ōnoki

Sakura: un gusto conocerlo señor Ōnoki- decía mientras se alejaba de el pero en el momento que se daba vuelta para seguir con su camino se da cuenta que el señor tenia una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro

Portero: el gusto fue mio señorita Sakura

Cuando me doy vuelta para dedicarle otra sonrisa me doy cuenta de que el ya no se encontraba hay, sin prestarle atención me voy internado en los pasillos de tapiz blanco hasta llegar a mi nuevo apartamento, el apartamento numero 303, cuando entro me doy cuenta de que toda la muebleria que por si ya era nueva estaba en la sala, amontonada en cajas o organizada a lo largo del pasillo a excepción del refrigerador que ya se encontraba en la cocina, lo primero que hice fue buscar una de las maletas para encontrar algo de ropa y dirigirme al baño, cuando lo encuentro no tarde mucho en escoger la ropa, cuando salgo a los 10 minutos llevaba unos shorts-jean que tenia grabado la bandera de U.S.A y desgastado en las puntas, una blusa de algodón color negro sin mangas con un grabado en color blanco que decía "The world sucks" en letras grandes que abarcaba toda la parte de adelante de la blusa y unas botas de cuero color negro con tacón bajo hecho de plata que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas, eso era una vestimenta comoda.

Cuando ya había terminado de cambiarme me amarra mi largo cabello en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones rebeldes alrededor de mi rostro y me puso a ordenar todo, era muy agotador y con el enorme calor de verano aun mas, a las cuatro horas cuando ya termine de ordenar todo lo de la sala cojo del refrigerador un enorme baso lleno de Coca-cola y me tire en el sofá con la bebida en manos absorbiendo lo mas rápido que podía haciendo que se acabara en menos de 45 segundos, ese era un nuevo récord personal, ya habiendo acabado con la bebida, tiro el vaso desechable en la caneca y entro a mi habitación, llevándome una sorpresa al encontrare una pequeña mesita de noche a una de las esquinas de la habitación, la curiosidad me invadió y fui a ver de que se trataba.

Sakura: nunca te vi, pequeña mesita- dije serenamente mientras abría el único cajón que tenia, pero lo que vi me impresiono y a la vez me decepciono mucho, se trataba simplemente de una llave antigua, era de plata y con forma de corazón con esmeraldas incrustadas en la cabeza de este, era la llave mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, esa era incluso la única llave antigua que había podido tocar- es...muy bonito- dije en un susurro, luego de contemplar por unos cuantos minutos la llave me puse a buscar en donde es que encaja esta, en ningún lugar entraba, no cabía ni en los armarios o de las puertas de las 3 habitaciones del apartamento, solo faltaba un lugar por revisar y era la puerta de la salida- hmp, con que aquí era- me dije a mi misma mientras colocaba lentamente la llave en la cerradura, cuando escuche el "click" me disponía a girar la perilla pero de pronto toda la casa comenzaba a temblar, una que otra cosa se caía y los focos se prendían y se apagaban ademas de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana de la sala

Sakura:aaahhh!- comence a gritar mientras me escondía debajo de la mesa con la llave en manos, cerrando los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude y al momento de abrirlos solo pudo ver como las cosas que alguna vez estaban en el suelo se encontraban en el lugar antes de que se callearan, los focos estaban apagados y todo esta en las penumbras, solo podía sentir la única cosa que no cambio, el "tick tack- tick tack..." de reloj- "que ah pasado"-pensé con miedo latente en mi interior mientras me dirigía a paso lento a la puerta, cuando giro la perilla me doy cuenta de un detalle, un enorme detalle del que era imposible no ver, las paredes de los pasillos eran blancas y no de color rojo carmesí-"que, ¿pintaron el pasillo?"- pensé como algo de sarcasmo

Rápidamente sali del cuarto con una cara inmutable como si dijeras " no me importa", sin mas sali al pasillo con un nuevo baso de Coca-Cola en manos mientras cerraba la puerta con llave nuevamente y miraba los pasillos con poco interés

Sakura: " a la izquierda verán rojo, a la derecha mas rojo y posiblemente adelante encontraran azul"- pensaba mientras imitaba su inner a una guía turística mentalmente

ya habiendo pasado un tiempo algo vino a mi cuerpo rápidamente, mientras mas avanzaba mas frió hacia, así que me solté la coleta dejando que mi cabello andará libre, esos pasillos parecían interminables, pero cuando ya me hallaba en el final del pasillo me encuentro con lo que se podría llamar "zona V.I.P" pero los mastodontes estaban afuera y no adentro, eso solo significaba que yo estaba dentro de la "zona V.I.P" no sabia donde estaba y creo que ellos serán las únicas personas que me encuentre en el camino así que hice como si me estuviera aclarando la garganta

Sakura: hola...¿me podrían decir donde estoy? creo que me he perdido- decía dudosamente y con mucha sinceridad, uno de ellos se dio media vuelta para encararme pero al verle el rostro me dio la pálida, aquel "hombre" no era lo que se puede decir humano, tenia unos ojos de color rojos y no tenia pupilas,su cabeza era muy grande y sobresalían 2 colmillos enormes desde la parte de abajo de su boca,eso parecía un ogro mas feo que shreck o de los vídeo juegos- ¿por favor?- pedí mientras buscaba por mis bolsillos a mi amado mp4 y puse la canción "This is Halloween", creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba, el me dio una sonrisa laduna y se acerco hasta mi mientras la borraba de su cara y me miraba atentamente como queriendo matarme con la mirada

Ogro: señorita...-dijo con una voz ronca y exageradamente grave mientras sacaba un pequeño papel del bolsillo- debe decirme su nombre y apellido para poder estar aquí

Sakura: eh? ¿por favor señor, solo quiero saber en donde estoy? se lo agradecería mucho si me dijera- dije con un tono frió y serio, esta perdida ¿que acaso no podía comprender?

Ogro: se encuentra en la zona de akatsuki, es la zona exclusiva del ___Konoha school- _decía con algo de fastidio en su voz

Sakura: ohhh, creo que debo estar soñando jejeje - decía graciosamente mientras se sobaba la nuca- bueno, yo me llamo Sakura- decía fríamente

Ogro: apellido..

Sakura: es necesario?- decía fastidiada

Ogro: si

Sakura: Uchida- dijo secamente

Ogro: oh, con que Uchida, necesito llevarte con la directora Tsunade-hime- dijo fríamente mientras me agarraba fuertemente del brazo

Sakura: que hace? ! Suélteme¡- dije mientras forcejeaba pero el solo se abrió camino a las afueras de la zona de akatsuki

Ogro: cálmese o si no tendré que llevarla K.O

Sakura: !Shannaro¡- grito mientras me solte de un solo jalón del Ogro, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que calleara K.o al suelo, el otro sujeto que también era un ogro y ...tenia un maso que amenazaba con golpearme,,no me di cuenta en que momento lo hice pero salí corriendo a lo que me daban las piernas- _"__!__¿COMO FUE QUE LLEGUE A ESTAR AQUÍ?¡"_ -me preguntaba a mi misma mientras terminaba de tomarme la bebida que ahora lo único que hacia eran ruidos extraños con el sorbete- INNER: no se pero !corre y no te detengas¡- pensaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mis pasos mientras veía como atrás la perseguía aquel mastodonte que gritaba que se detuviera pero yo solo aumentaba el paso.

cuando me doy vuelta veo que ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi puerta pero unas personas que parecían mas normales que el "ogro" iba en dirección contraria a mía, eran un chico y una chica, el chico tenia el pelo anaranjado, muchas perforaciones en su rostro y orejas ademas de que llevaba una extraña túnica negra con nubes rojas al igual que la chica, pero ella tenia el cabello azul,una perforación debajo de su labio inferior y poseía unos ojos de color avellana.

podía decirse que iban a chocar el chico conmigo pero yo fui muy rápida y me tiro de rodillas y con el gran impulso atravesé las piernas de aquel sujeto de pelo anaranjado que me veía asombrado por lo recién ocurrido pero a eso ni me importaba a mi, lo que importaba ahora era escapar de ese lugar, cuando ya atravesé el "túnel" solo tuve que correr un poco hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando ya la iba a abrir sentí un dolor repentino en mi cuello, me doy media vuelta con lentitud y lo que vi fue al peli-naranja atrás de mi, lo ultimo que hice antes de caer desmallada fue mostrarle el dedo grosero al chico mientras lo miraba gelidamente,pero !hey¡ la verdad es que se lo tenia merecido -_-


	2. tengo una familia

Después de haber caído desmallada sentía como en el momento en que me despertaba los audífonos aun los tenia en las orejas, mi cuerpo no se encontraba en el frió suelo al que había caído, sentía como mis muñecas estaban apresabas en los brazos de una silla en la cual estaba sentada, mi mp4 estaba apagado y lo único que podía oír ea el silencio de la habitación, la espalda la tenia doblada hacia adelante haciendo que todo mi cabello cayera como cascada sobre su cara haciendo imposible ver cuando despierto, en el momento en que abro los ojos solo podía ver lo rosa de mi cabello, tenia miedo a ver mas halla de eso, comenzaba a escuchar unas voces que nunca había oído, pero las podía escuchar perfectamente, era la voz de un hombre, fría y seca y la voz de una mujer, era mas suave y delicada que la del chico por el simple hecho de ser una mujer, pero eso no le quitaba la frialdad de su voz

Hombre ¿?: cuando despertara, lleva mas de 8 hora así

Mujer ¿?: recuerda que tu fuiste el que la noqueo, debiste haber medido tu fuerza ¿no crees?

Eso explicaba porque me dolía el cuello, el miedo que alguna vez se apodero de ella para ir dejando entrar el enojo en ella, por la distancia de las voces supo que el se encontraba detrás de ella y la mujer al frente, ya estaba ideando un plan de venganza, una simple seña con la mano no era suficiente, prefiero escuchar un poco mas antes de que cumplir con lo que tengo en mente

Hombre ¿?: ¿que le dirás cuando despierte?

Mujer: la verdad...ya se que es lo que piensas, ¿como reaccionara con el cambio? pues sencillamente ella ya deba de saber algo

Sakura: saber que- dije secamente mientras alzaba la cabeza, veía a una mujer que no parecía sobrepasar los 30 años, era una mujer de cabello rubio que mantenía amarrado en dos coletas bajas, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de oficina con cuello en v dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos,ademas de eso llevaba una falda pegada a su cuerpo de color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tacones bajos de color negro dejando a la vista sus uñas con esmalte rojo-¿se puede saber quien es usted y porque me tiene apresada?- decía con un tono cortes

Mujer ¿?: yo soy Tsunade, la directora de esta institución- decía con orgullo en su voz- ¿quieres saber porque estas aquí, supongo

Sakura: si, Tsunade-sama pero ademas de eso...- no lo pude evitar, nunca lo evito, mi estomago comenzó a rugir como un animal salvaje, no pude evitar ponerme colorada de la vergüenza, ya debían ser las 8:00 pm y aun no había cenado, no se podía evitar lo inevitable-yo... !tengo hambre¡-dije con un puchero y que mejor que eso para que te den lo que quieres, en mi caso es comida -_-

Tsunade: lo siento, se me olvidaba que aun tienes rasgos humanos, mejor vamos a tu caza y preparas algo para comer, y te digo que es lo que esta pasando en el camino- dijo como una orden que se debía seguir al pie de la letra y ese tipo de ordenes es mejor no romperlas- ¿puedes desatarte sola?

Sakura: quiere que me desate?- dije con una sonrisa burlona por lo que tenia en mente

Tsunade: si puedes, si- dijo mientras salia de la habitación, cuando ya esta afuera se escucho un sonido muy fuerte

**CRACK!**

cuando da media vuelta sus ojos se desorbitaron por la impresión yo estaba libre pero el muchacho de cabello naranja estaba en el suelo con los restos de lo que era la silla en su espalda, el chico definitivamente quedo desecho en el suelo, cuando me libere de los pañuelos que sujetaban mis manos a lo que era la silla seguí a la directora hacia los pasillos, cuando salimos estuvimos en el centro de un enorme laberinto, las paredes estaban pintadas como si hubieran nubes alrededor,y en el techo que tenia forma de cúpula colgaba un hermoso y enorme candelabro de cristal y alrededor de el estaban dibujados una cantidad considerable de angelitos y demonios en armonía dibujados al estilo renacentista, habían como cerca de unos 80 laberintos pero cada uno tenia una tabla de piedra al lado izquierdo de cada puerta, miraba con la interrogante escrita en toda mi cara pero eso no borraba mi imagen que transmitía frialdad

Tsunade: todos los pasillos están conectados entre si, ademas de que esas tablas de piedra te dirán a que lugar te diriges, vez ese túnel de halla- decía señalando uno a nuestra derecha, pero a diferencia de los otros, este tenia una alfombra roja y buena iluminación no digo que los demás no tengan focos, lo que digo es que en ese túnel tenían candelabros de cristal que colgaban en el techo- esa se dirige a la guardia de akatsuki

Sakura: hmp-"dije" a modo de afirmación como un "ya te entendí"- con que halla es donde estará mi dormitorio?- dije mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Tsunade: no-dijo cortantemente- el viaje dimensional tubo complicaciones y te trasladaron a ese lugar, lo siento, tu apartamento iba a ser trasladado a la sección de kunoichis que sol las de las mujeres-señalo al túnel de la derecha- pero no algún cupo disponible, nuevamente lo siento, te tocara quedarte en la sección de shinobis que son la de los chicos...-dijo señalando el de la izquierda, extrañamente ambos lados tenían grabado en la parte de arriba un símbolo que parecía unas espirales con un pico (ya saben, el símbolo de Konoha) y la de akatsuki una nube roja con los bordes delineados en blanco

Sakura: oh...-dije si expresión en mi rostro, la verdad es que no tenia problema con eso, ni que fuéramos a compartir apartamento- y ya cambiaron el puesto de mi habitación?-dije mientras miraba penetrantemente a la directora

Tsunade: si- dijo mientras emprendíamos rumbo a el túnel conmigo siguiéndole el paso

* * *

en el transcurso del camino me di cuenta de cada detalle, hasta el mas mínimo las paredes eran de color blanco hueso y no había ni una puerta en todo el pasillo, después de haber recorrido como unos 12 km de distancia pude apreciar que el pasillo terminaba en T, habían una enorme cantidad de puertas atravesando todo ese cruce, caminamos hacia la derecha, conté la cantidad de puertas en las que pasábamos, 1...2...3...13...14...la mía era la numero 15, para mi suerte no estaba tan lejos,cuando llegamos a mi apartamento saque la llave de la puerta que tenia colgando en mi cuello gracias a una cadenita de plata, me di cuenta que la directora parecía algo asombrada y no entendía la razón de eso.

Sakura: las visitas primero

Tsunade: que educada eres pequeña- decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Mi apartamento era muy amplio, tanto que se podría decir que es un pen-house, en la sala se encontraban un sofás de cuero color marrón uno frente al otro, con 2 sillas a los y en el centro una pequeña mesita de granito con un pequeño florero en el medio que tenia a un hermoso lirio, en la pared que daba al frente se era de piedra caliza amontonadas en forma de ladrillos elegantes de color gris pulida, al frente de los muebles hay un librero que sobresale de la pared, había una enorme cantidad de libros de medicina,ciencia, historia, política mundial...etc que eran divididos por un enorme televisor de 40 pulgadas.

Tsunade reviso toda mi casa como si la estuviera escaneando y luego pidió asiento y desde luego se lo concedí, yo quería respuestas y las quería ahora, no luego, la mire con suplica y ella entendió a la perfección lo que le pedía con la mirada, las palabras a veces no van conmigo, con solo un mirada puede bastar para mucho.

Tsunade: Sakura, tu sabes que no eres como otras personas, tu eres diferente, eres mas veloz, mas inteligente, tienes los sentidos mas desarrollados ademas de mas linda-le dedica una sonrisa linda para luego seguir- tu apellido como sabrás no es Uchida, tu verdadero apellido es Haruno, tu eres Haruno Sakura, eres un vampiro

Sakura: por eso no tengo reflejo en los espejos...por eso me descontrole en aquel momento, por eso yo...-dijo mientras salia una sola lagrima de sus ojos de pura impotencia

Tsunade: tranquilízate, esa es la naturaleza de tu especie, es inevitable

Sakura: por Dios...soy un animal...por eso eh matado a seres humanos- dijo mientras observaba con los ojos dilatados sus manos

Tsunade: cálmate...mi niña, todo va a estar bien- decía mientras recargaba en su pecho a Sakura

Sakura: m-mi niña?- pregunta inconscientemente ya que sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de lucidez y brillo

Tsunade: yo...soy tu tía, soy Tsunade Senju, era la hermana gemela de Haku Senju...tu padre, nunca supe que existías hasta hace unos meses, tener una sobrina es algo que nunca me imagine ya que tus padre murieron hace 18 años- dijo mientras secaba con sus pulgares todo rastro de lagrimas de Sakura-no estarás sola en el mundo, me tienes a mi, mande al mundo de los humanos un volante de inscripciones que solo los vampiros como tu y yo podemos ver

Sakura: entonces tu eres mi tía...-dije mientras que a mi rostro volvía aquel brillo... volvía la alegría a mi rostro, nunca pensé que no estaría sola en el mundo, la tenia a ella ahora- tía Tsunade...si mi papa era un vampiro...¿mi mama que era?- pregunte con toda la inocencia y pureza rodeando mis ojos

Tsunade: tu madre era un ángel mi querida - decía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura


	3. en los pasillos

Me comenzaba a calmar, no servia de nada desesperarse, solo desataría mas furia, odio y un dolor que estoy empezando a enterrar en lo mas profundo de mi ser, cuando ya tuve mi mente en calma, solo me preguntaba ¿que soy?

Fui a la cocina por un basado lleno de Coca-cola mi tranquilizante...por así decirlo "natural", cuando comencé a beber del sorbete me sentía mas relajada y mis músculos menos tensos, volví a la sala viendo como mi tía me veía con curiosidad, no, no me veia a mi con curiosidad si no a mi Coca-cola

Tsunade: que tiene de interesante esa bebida, humana?-dijo con una ceja alzada

Sakura: antes de responderte me podrías hacer el favor de responderme esta pregunta que te hare...claro, si tu quieres

Tsunade: si -dijo- "ella es algo...humilde"-pensó

Sakura: ¿a ustedes les gusta la sangre,los relaja y les quita la sed con el simple hecho de tomar un solo trago?- dije varias preguntas en una, eso me aclara mejor las dudas

Tsunade: si nos gusta la sangre, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra tenerla ella, como si fuera la única bebida que te quita la resequedad de la boca con tan solo un sorbo, relaja el "animal" como tu le llamas a lo que tenemos dentro- dijo como si en ese momento tuviera ganas de beber de eso- entonces, ¿que es lo que tiene de interesante esa bebida?

Sakura: hmp- dije con una sonrisa de lado, ella ya había respondido su pregunta con la mía

Tsunade: ¿no me vas a responder?- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿eso seria lo mas justo?

Sakura: que te puedo decir...calma el "animal" que llevo dentro- dije mientras mi sonrisa algo arrogante aumentaba

Tsunade: oh...ya comprendo- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente la bebida- pero ¿no te gusto el sabor de la sangre?

Sakura: no- dije sin pensarlo 2 veces, ese sabor metálico que inundo mi boca aquella vez lo unicó que me produsio fue nauseas

Tsunade: creo que eso se debe a los genes de tu madre...recuerda que los vampiros son una especie de demonios- dijo mientras se masajeaba la cien

Sakura: este mundo me parece tan irrealista, ¿yo? u vampiro, si, claro, no me opongo a que lo soy- dije mientras seguía bebiendo mi Coca-cola

Tsunade: no eres un vampiro- dijo seriamente

No era un vampiro, mis dudas que ya creía resueltas volvieron aparecer si no era un vampiro que era, esta conversación ya me estaba irritando, vi como ella me miraba con...¿ compasión? ¿ compasión de que? ¿de que sea un monstruo no clasificado?

Sakura: si no soy un vampiro ni un ángel ¿que es lo que soy?- dije con la irritación muy notoria en mi voz, esto me era desesperante

Tsunade: eres un híbrido, hay pocos como tu ya que la mezcla entre diferentes seres no es muy común, porque casi nunca pueden tener bebes

Sakura: entonces...si quiero, yo... no tomare sangre- dije con un brillo de esperanza en mis ojos

Tsunade: no, tu naturaleza te lo impide, pero puedes comer comida humana si quieres para reemplazarla pero tendrás que beber sangre por lo menos una vez por mes-dijo seriamente

Sakura: oh, ¿ podría se de animales en vez de la humana?- dije con esperanza a que ella dijera que si

Tsunade: si, si lo haces seras considerada como un vampiro vegetariano- dijo con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo

Sakura: entonces desde hoy me proclamo vegetariana- dije con un puño alzado mientras con la otra mano sostenía la gaseosa y la bebía, parecía algo infantil

Tsunade: ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Sakura: cuando empiezan las clases

Tsunade: mañana pero ayer y hoy se están comenzando a instalar los alumnos y profesores, bueno, ya me voy- dijo levantandoce de su asiento

Sakura: gracias Tsunade-sama- dije mientras abría la puerta que se dirigía a los pasillos del colegio

Tsunade: hay nos vemos, ah Sakura ¿ya tienes el listado de los horarios?

Sakura: no...-dijo mientras se rascaba la cien

Tsunade: recuerda que tienes 2 clases avanzadas, que son historia y ciencias

Tsunade busco por su ropa y saco un listado que me entrego en manos, luego de eso se fue corriendo por los pasillos,luego de eso entre rápidamente a mi apartamento, el horario de mañana seria: _Historia con el profesor Kakashi en el __salón 1A . _mañana buscaría el salón hoy lo único que quiero es dormir escuchando alguna canción de Mozart que extrañamente me ayuda a dormir, solo que antes de eso tenia que buscar mis útiles para mañana ademas de que ponerme, lo bueno es que no nos prohíben usar ropa común...!un milagro¡

* * *

tip- tip-tip

Hora de levantarme, el despertador solo me causaba estragos, a causa de el me caí de la cama, cuando me levante hice los típicos ruidos que hace un zombie de película ya que no se como son los reales, eran las 6:00 am , con razón estoy de mal humor, a las 7:00 ya tenia que estar lista en la primera clase, salí a paso rastra hacia el baño, solo dure 15 minutos en bañarme y cambiarme, hoy uso una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo que no era ceñida al cuerpo,sobre esta me puse un chaleco negro de cuero sin mangas, unos jeans negros y unos combers también negros, como lo que final me puse un collar con una carabela chibi de plata que tenia un moñito rosa a un lado,ademas de que tenia el cabello suelto y de medio lado pero no tapaba ninguno de mis ojos para hacerme ver "emo" ya lista cojo mi morral de lado y los horarios, solo tengo 45 minutos, el tiempo suficiente, comí un sándwich de queso y jamón con mi amada Coca-cola, en 6 minutos termino de comer, me tardo otros 4 en cepillarme los dientes, solo me quedaban 35 minutos, cuando salgo del apartamento me encuentro con chicos de fuego, vampiros tomando sangre, ogros, hadas hombre, nekos (persona gato), fantasmas, personas peces, creo que aun seguía dormida, entre al apartamento con la misma con la que salí ya adentro me doy un par de cachetadas para probar si todo era un sueño pero al momento de abrir la puerta aun estaban pasando esas criaturas, la volví a cerrar y busque en la nevera otro baso de Coca-cola y me puse los audífonos poniendo la canción monsters de Matchbook romance ( watch?v=FsG3AMePMBo )

Ya sintiendome como una estrella de rock salgo tomando mi baso de Coca-cola , la indiferencia volvió rápidamente a mi, pero noto como todos los chicos me miraban raro,claro que cualquiera lo aria si ve a una mujer entre las habitaciones de los chicos, seguía caminando haciendo unos pequeños ruiditos con el sorbete, pasando cerca de una puerta que se abre rápidamente, era la que estaba al lado de la mía no pude escapar cuando ya veo a un rubio sobre mi, por suerte pude salvar a mi amado baso de Coca-cola, cuando lo veo bien, era un chico rubio con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo y unas marcas en las mejillas, acaso esas cosas eran bigotes,ademas de unas orejas felpudas de color naranja sobre su cabeza, traía puesta una camiseta naranja ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver su bien formada musculatura,y unos jeans azules ademas tenia un sonrojo muy notorio en las mejillas, lo aparte delicadamente de mi pero el se hecho para atrás rápidamente

Sakura: hmp, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- dije con una sonrisa un poco torcida- que salgas de tu apartamento

¿?:!LO SIENTO MUCHO¡ es que voy algo retrasado y...-no continuo porque simplemente me dio una sonrisa zorruna- !yo soy Uzumaki Naruto¡ !el próximo director de este colegio dattebayo¡ ah y soy el ultimo Kiuuby o hombre zorro ¿y tu eres?-dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Sakura: hmp, yo soy Sakura- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi extra grande baso - me puedes ayudar a llegar a la clase del profesor Kakashi, es que yo soy nueva-dije sin emoción o interés alguno

Naruto: justamente iba para halla pero debo recoger ante al Teme, si quieres te ayudo- dijo con una gigantesca sonrisa zorruna

Sakura: por favor...-dije mientras con un poco de pereza, aun no se me había quitado el sueño

Naruto: hagamos una carrera hasta akatsuki, ¿sabes donde queda eso?- yo asentí y el también- muy bien, a la cuenta de 3, uno...dos...!tres¡

Ambos salieron corriendo a lo que le daban las piernas, Había mucha gente interponiendoce en su camino pero aunque no supo como se se tiro hacia una pared y comenzó a correr sobre el techo, Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a gritar "¡no es justo Sakura-chan!" obviamente con la lejanía no lo pude escuchar y solo seguía corriendo sobre el techo, cuando llegamos al pasillo que le dirige a los demás túneles me detuve por un momento pero me caí ruidosamente en el suelo, me di media vuelta viendo como Naruto corría en cuatro patas hacia mi dando grandes zancadas, sin dudarlo salí corriendo hasta donde estaban los tipos de la zona V.I.P pero no me podía creer lo que veía, esos mastodontes detenían a un grupo de chicas que notoriamente eran fan-girls, todas gritaban chillaban y rogaban que las dejaran entrar, solo pude dar una leve carcajada viendo como peleaban contra los ogros, me distraje rápidamente sintiendo como una mano apoyaba mi hombro, vi a Naruto jadeando por la maratón,y yo sonreía superiormente

Sakura: hmp te gane

Naruto: Sakura-chan hizo trampa- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos que se le pasaron rápidamente- vamos por el Teme, y luego te llevo a clases- dijo mientras me agarraba la mano antes de que le respondiese y nos adentramos entre las fan-girls, unas cuantas querían arrancarle la camisa a Naruto, al parecer también era famoso, cuando nos dejaron pasar los ogros, las fan-girls me miraban con ganas de verme muerta

Sakura: entonces...¿quien es el famoso teme?-dije mientras hiba por la mitad de mi vaso de Coca-cola, el me miro con ojos en blanco

Naruto: en serio no lo conoces?!

Sakura: no, no lo conozco ni en pintura- dije aburrida- por algo pregunto ¿no?

Naruto: el Teme es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿te suena?-dijo con ojos entre cejados pero solo negué con la cabeza- ¿en donde has vivido en todo este tiempo?

Sakura: hmp- dije mirando hacia una esquina, la verdad es que no sabia si era correcto decir que venia del mundo humano, podría haber cometido un error y ni se daría cuenta

Naruto: eres igualita a el- dijo como que un poco incomodo

a cada paso nos adentrábamos mas y mas en esos pasillos dejando atrás a las locas fan-girls gritonas, los chillidos disminuían mas y mas conforme avanzábamos todo el corredor era rojo, ese color ya me era un poco irritante, ya estaba comenzando a odiar a ese inocente color de las paredes de los corredores, no podía quejarme mucho, tenia puestos los audífonos mientras escuchaba a todo volumen mis canciones preferidas, luego de unos minutos pude divisar una puerta a lo lejos,sin dudarlo salí corriendo junto a Naruto hacia esa puerta, solo quería salir de una buena vez de ese lugar, era definitivo, estaba comenzando a odiar el color rojo, era la única cosa que no era de color rojo, esa puerta era de color blanco pero en la mitad había pintado un abanico de blanco y rojo, alzo los hombros en signo de que no le importaba quien le respondiera, toco el timbre y cerro los ojos

ding-dong

1...2...3, abrieron la puerta lentamente, cuando esta se abrió ella abrió sus ojos tan lento como la puerta, la persona que estaba frente a ella era un pelinegro que aparenta tener unos 20 o 21 años, era media cabeza mas alta que ella, el tenia unas enormes ojeras que encajaban perfectamente en su rostro al igual que sus ojos negros como la noche, tenia puesto unos jeans negros, unas botas que le llegaban hasta su pantorrilla y una blusa blanca que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver que tenia un muy bien trabajado cuerpo, no era ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso, simplemente el...es perfecto.

Lo mire a los ojos con algo de diversión quizás el sea el "Teme" del que habla Naruto, me fije que sus ojos se volvieron de un color tan rojo como el de las paredes del corredor, eran fríos y calculadores, me calcaban los huesos de intimidación con el simple hecho de verlos, rápidamente en su iris aparecieron 3 aspas negras, creí ver sed de sangre en su mirada, como si a través de ellos pudieran imaginarse que deseara hacer una escena de gore ( programas de tv o películas extras sangrientas)

Sakura: "no hagas algún movimiento brusco Sakura...detecta a su victima a través del movimiento...este tipo parece un psicópata homicida"- pensó mientras se tensaba y fruncía levemente el ceño, en resumen yo estaba como una estatua

¿?: jejeje yo no soy ni un dinosaurio ni un psicópata homicida - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, su voz era intimidarte y tan suave como el pétalo de una flor...de hielo

Sakura: hmp...acosador- dije con los ojos chicos

Naruto: jajaja! Sakura-chan, res mi héroe- dijo mientras intentaba abrazarme pero di un paso atrás y sin quieres se tropezó con mi pie izquierdo, haciendo que cayera al suelo- a-auch, Sakura-chan !eres muy mala¡

Sakura: no era mi intención hacer que te cayeras pero...tu fuiste el que intento abrazarme- dije con una sonrisa triunfal y algo arrogante al ver como Naruto comenzaba a sudar frió

* * *

**¿les gusto?**

**espero que si!**

**bueno, por lo visto me ha hido muy bien con esta historia en muchos puntos de vista, etto...este es uno de los pocos akatsaku que se han visto O.O**

**¿porque sera que la mayor parte de las historias son puro naruhina y sasusaku?**

**bueno, quiero agradecer por los reviews a:**

**Diana Master**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Annie Darcy**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**^u^ !nos vemos¡**


	4. primera clase

Me era gracioso ver a Naruto avergonzado pero no podía seguir así todo el tiempo, faltaban 15 minutos para ir a clases y no quería tener una mala impresión en mi primer día de clases, le extendí la mano y el correspondió agarrándola y lo levante del suelo, me sonrió y yo se la devolví con una tipo arrogante pero dulce de las mías, lo que no me esperaba era que el me atrajo hacia el para darme un fuerte abrazo que sentí hasta como mis huesos se tronaban y mis pulmones dejaban de responderme

Sakura: n-no respi-piro - dije entre cortadamente con la cara azul y mis ojos se contraían

Naruto: !waaa¡ lo siento Sakura-chan¡- dijo mientras me soltaba y agitaba las manos en forma de disculpas mientras yo botaba espuma por mi boca y mis ojos estaban completamente desorbitados mirando la nada- Itachi ¿esta el teme?

Itachi: hmp, Suigetsu se te adelanto- dijo con su sonrisa arrogante-angelical (es un decir)

Naruto: !¿que?¡

Cuando me recupere de el abrazo de Naruto que espero no volver a recibir si no quiero terminar en un hospital, vi como Itachi cerraba la puerta tras de si, llevaba una mochila negra sobre su hombro izquierdo, hizo un gesto con la mano como si dijera "hasta luego" y salia a una velocidad impresionante vi a Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos diciendo "!llegue tarde¡" cuando me levante me di cuenta de que Naruto no perdía de vista ni un solo movimiento que hacia.

Sakura: entonteces...

Naruto: hay que apresurarnos, el aula de historia esta muy lejos pero por suerte el profesor es un tardon- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

Sakura: hmp

Naruto: deja los monosílabos, te pareces al teme cuando los haces- dijo con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro

Sakura: Naruto-baka- dije mientras caminaba a la salida de akatsuki junto a el

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los 2 queríamos decir nada, yo porque no tenia nada que decir y el...el pues estaba distraído viendo las paredes como la cosa mas interesante del mundo hasta que por todo el pasillo se escuchaba el estrepitoso sonido de la campana y cuando me doy cuenta después del timbre Naruto me agarro fuertemente de un brazo y salio corriendo, mas rápido que lo que uno se tarda en pestañear ya se encontraba en las afueras del pasillo de akatsuki, las fan-girls ya se habían ido y los ogros podían respirar nuevamente algo mas tranquilos, me doy cuenta de que mi apariencia no era la mejor de todas,yo tenia es cabello desordenado y mi ropa algo desarreglada, rápidamente me arregle y mire algo interrogativa a Naruto

Naruto: hay que apresurarnos, a veces el primer día de clase el profesor se luce en llegar temprano para da una buena impresión ..peo siempre da una segunda mala impresión !dattebayo¡- dijo mientras entrabamos a otro pasillo donde en la entrada decía aulas y en el suelo había una alfombra negra y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, corrimos por el pasillo repleto de gente, corríamos con las manos agarradas para no perdernos entre la multitud, pasando ese pasillo llegamos a otra zona T pero en esta habían otros túneles interiores que se perdían en la oscuridad, en total eran como unos 41 túneles 20 a la derecha y otros 20 a la izquierda pero el sobrante era el que teníamos al frente, la alfombra y las paredes eran rojas y en la entrada hay una nube roja y dice _"base de akatsuki"_

Corrimos pasando por el tercer túnel de la derecha donde en la entrada decía _"aulas de ciencia"_, supuse rápidamente que habrían mas de un aula, volvimos a pasar por un pasillo de paredes blancas con una alfombra negra atravesando el suelo, acabamos recorriendo unos 20 km, cuando llegamos a un corredor mas amplio donde las paredes se extendían a lo alto, frente mio habían 6 puertas azules a la izquierda y derecha del pasillo, unos metros sobre estas se encontraban otros 5 corredores mas y sobre estas otras 6 mas pero de color negro, en pocas palabras habían 12 corredores en la izquierda y derecha y al final del pasillo se encontraban unas escaleras de piedra que se dirigían a cada uno de los pasillos

Naruto: las puertas azules son para los mocosos de secundaria y las de negro son los de los universitarios como nosotros- dijo con una enorme sonrisa zorruna- a las puertas de los mocosos se les pone letras y luego se las enumeran y a nosotros nos enumeran y luego nos ponen letras...yo aun me enredo con eso Sakura-chan- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos el estaba solo en el pasillo- eh Sakura-chan- dijo viendo como yo caminaba por las escaleras- !Sakura-chan espérame¡-grito mientras se hacia paso entre la gente en las escaleras para alcanzarme,cuando lo hizo ya estábamos llegando a la puerta del aula

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo, un hombre que aparentaba una edad de unos 29 o 30 años nos veía fijamente a Naruto y a mi, yo lo miraba como si nada pero Naruto estaba oculto atrás de mi como un zorrito asustado, vi a aquel hombre, tenia el cabello de color plateado y revoltoso tenia su ojo derecho oculto tras una balaca de color azul oscuro con una placa metálica que tenia grabado el símbolo de shinobi en el medio y un cubre boca que tapaba hasta su nariz, lo único visible de su rostro era su ojo izquierdo que era de un color negro, llevaba puesto un pescador de color azul y una camiseta del mismo color, me extrañaron sus zapatos, eran unas sandalias de un color azul eléctrico y desde su pantorrilla hasta el inicio de sus sandalias estaba vendados (ya saben, como en el anime pero sin el chaleco verde XP )

Kakashi: Naruto llegas tarde- dijo con un tono de voz como...¿aburrido?

Naruto: es que me perdi por el camino de la vida- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y una mirada picara se dirigió a el profesor

Kakashi: ah eh si, te comprendo, cuando el camino de la vida te llamas tu debes responder al llamado- dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca

Sakura: hmp usted es el profesor Hatake Kakashi- dije con algo de frialdad, la verdad es que quera dar clases lo mas rápido posible para poder ir a casa

Kakashi: ah? con que tu eres la niña nueva- dijo mientras me escaneaba con la mirada- pasen, ya estábamos terminando las presentaciones pero falta la de ustedes, después de todo este es su primer día de clase

* * *

ya dentro del salón de clase vi como todas las miradas tanto de chicas como de chicos me miraban atentamente, ¿ así se sentía ser la nueva? que todos te miren como si fuera el bicho mas raro del mundo, la verdad es que era incomodo estar en esa situación, mire a todos despectivamente y lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a 2 fantasmas de ojos perlados, ¿los fantasmas se sonrojan? porque me di cuenta como la chica miraba a Naruto con un enorme sonrojo y Naruto la veía embobado, bueno no voy a mentir, se veía mas embobado de lo usual, luego me di cuenta que había un perro en el aula !un pe-rro¡ cada minuto que paso en este lugar pienso que si un humano que fuera normal viera esto pensaría que esta drogado.

Kakashi: muy bien chicos digan su nombre, las cosas que les gusta, las cosas que no les gusta, su edad y su sueño para el futuro- dijo mientras abría un libro naranja que comenzaba a leer, parecía estar mas concentrado en el libro que en sus estudiantes- les daré un ejemplo, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y disgustan...no no tengo ganas de decirles eso,tengo dos mil setecientos años, mis sueños para el futuro...nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos, bien ahora tu Naruto

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo! me gusta el ramen y estar con mi linda Hinata-chan...odio esperar los 5 minutos para que este listo el ramen y mi sueño es !ser el próximo director de Konoha school Dattebayo ¡- dijo mientras montaba un pie en la mesa de una rubia de ojos azules, parecía...emo ( es Ino)

¿?: !Baka¡ baja tu pie de mi mesa que la ensucias idiota- dijo mientras le salia una vena en su cien y Naruto bajo el pie de la mesa con un puchero y se fue a sentarse

Kakashi: ahora tu pelirosa- dijo mientras seguía leyendo el libro

Sakura: yo soy Sakura, me gusta escuchar música, estudiar, tomar Coca-cola y practicar tiro al blanco con armas de todo tipo- dije con una sonrisa algo tétrica- y lo que no me gusta...-tomo un gran bocado de aire- los días soleados, los pervertidos, las zorras, los sostenes que se abrochan adelante, barnie, contar cuando juego las escondidas,la gente que dice "buen día" cuando no tiene nada de bueno, odio el cilantro, las calabazas, el olor de un pescado los días caluroso de verano, no me gustan las cosas húmedas, la palabra "sabana" y si dices la palabra "sabanas húmedas" literalmente no podría odiarte mas, los brillitos, las comidas que provengan del trasero de un animal...

**46 minutos después **

usar faldas sobre los jeans, decidance, o usan faldas o jeans es su problema no el mio pero igualmente lo odio, cuando tomo gaseosa y me pidan, y después de darle de **mi **coca-cola y lo dejen babeado !¿que no saben que es higiene?¡- saco un hielo del baso y me lo meto en la boca para masticarlo, esa sensación es rica y refrescante y saco de mi bolso los horarios, después salgo del aula en el preciso momento en que suena la campana del cambio de clases dejando a todos los presente con este rostro O.O'

ya afuera veo cual es la siguiente clase en la lista "_ciencias con: Orochimaru Hachūrui salón: base Akatsuki _" ¿base? bueno, desde el principio el tema de akatsuki me ha parecido raro, ¿no podrían simplemente llamarle aula en vez de base?, creo que me podría encontrar con el tal Itachi "vampiro sexy" y el chico con perforaciones que se hace llamar Pein "drogado" bueno, lo ultimo que quisiera seria que el me odiara por lo que ocurrió en la sala de la directora...

caminaba por los pasillos hasta la salida de las aulas de Historia que si no fuera por mi adorable _"baso de Coca-cola para casos extremos" _que tenia guardado en mi bolso estaría delirando y en casos extremos alucinando...pero la segunda la creo imposible en estos momentos, camino a paso lento los 20 km que media el corredor ¿pero y si el profesor también llega temprano hoy? sin pensarlo 2 veces salí corriendo a una velocidad descomunal hasta la salida del pasillo y 10 mts extra para llegar a la entrada de akatsuki, vi una de esas cosas tipo V.I.P de nuevo ademas de que no solo había un ogro en la mitad del camino si no que tambien un tipo de fuego, sin vacilar me dirigí a ellos y...

Sakura: déjenme pasar-dije con fastidio notable

chico fuego: nena estas que ardes- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Sakura: ahórrate los halagos baratos y déjenme pasar de una buena vez- fruncí ligeramente el ceño y el tipo de fuego se tiro al suelo y hacia circulitos con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

Ogro: nombre y apellido

Sakura: Sakura Haruno

Chico fuego: estas en la lista...!oh¡ con que eres nueva, ahora les toca ciencias así que si vez una puerta de color dorado es la de esa materia ¿entendiste?

Sakura: hmp

el Ogro y el chico de fuego me dejaron pasar y yo como si nada arquee un poco mi espalda, di 2 pasos atrás y luego salí disparada al interior de "la base", después de 2 minutos vi a lo lejos una puerta negra a mi izquierda pero seguí mi recorrido, no aguante y lance mis brazos al suelo y comencé a dar grandes zancadas, llevaba recorriendo por los pasillos rojos a una velocidad que superaba a la de un guepardo pero no podía detenerme, en el momento que diviso la puerta dorada apareció una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro, solo había tardado en recorrer 56 km en 3 minutos pero tan rápido lego esa sonrisa a mi rostro se fue al ver a dos personas al frente mio, seria una locura frenar, iba demasiado rápido, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar " !APARTENCE¡" pero fue muy tarde porque me estrelle con uno de ellos dando muchas vueltas en el suelo con el pobre muchacho que no tenia la culpa sobre mi, no supe quien era porque antes de estrellarme cerré fuertemente los ojos

¿?: a- auch duele...- dijo una voz varonil, algo ronca y suave

abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, yo estaba sobre un chico rubio, su cabello era largo y le llegaba hasta un poquito mas abajo de sus hombros, llevaba una coleta alta ademas de que tenia un grueso mechón de cabello tapando su ojo derecho, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho, sentía lo bien trabajado que estaba, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio todos los días de su vida, su apariencia era como la de un chico de 18 años como yo a excepción de que el es un "el" y yo soy un "ella" rápidamente como caí me levante instintivamente y le extendí una mano que el acepto al momento de abrir sus hermosos ojos azules que aunque parecieran tener pestañina eran nada mas ni menos que unas largas pestañas

Sakura: lo siento, no era mi intención caer sobre usted-dije con algo de vergüenza-pensé que había llegado tarde

¿?: no te preocupes hermosa, llegas a tiempo-dijo mientras se agarraba su abdomen con una mueca de dolor que cambio rápidamente por una sonrisa deslumbrante- casi dejo a una de mis fans sin un autógrafo-dijo mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saca un plumero y una foto suya sin camisa

en la foto se notaba su muy enmarcado abdomen y una marca, un tatuaje muy raro en su pecho ubicado en el lugar donde esta el corazón y lo único que llevaba puesto eran un pantalón de cuero y unos combers...negros , un momento ¿dijo fan?. escribió algo en la foto y me la entrego aun con su deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro y se fue con el otro chico que estaba con el, ese chico tenia una mascara de madera con un espiral atravesándolo hasta llegar a la única abertura que era un hueco donde se ubica su ojo izquierdo ..."el chico piruleta", los mire con una ceja levantada como entraban en la habitación, dirigí mi mirada a la foto que decía _"cuidado cuando corras preciosa, nunca es tarde para tener una hermosa chica que sea una admiradora mía...con cariño Deidara bakuhatsu" _

* * *

**Hola!**_  
_

**¿me extrañaron? ,yo si :P**

**ya se que piensan...o eso creo... lo que piensan es **

**"!PUBLICA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE UNA BUENA VEZ¡" o " !¿DE DONDE SACAS LOS APODOS?¡" o tal vez " OH! Deidara es tan sexy * ¬*"**

**bueno es eso o...yo que se jijiji**

**bueno quiero que comenten que es lo que pensaron en el momento de leer e capitulo ¿si?**

**y quiero dar mis agradecimientos a :**

**Guest**

**Annie Darcy**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**Sakura Hatsu**

**Minene Uryuu**

**y por ultimo pero nunca menos importante : Bloddy cherry**

**gracias por las recomendaciones y halagos, los leo y tiemblo de emoción *u***


	5. nuevos compañeros

quede pensando en los pasillos que fue lo que hice para que creyeran que soy una tonta fan de pacotilla, guarde la foto en mi bolso y saque mi baso de Coca-cola que guarde cuando comencé a correr hasta el aula, comencé a tomar gaseosa mientras giraba la perilla dorada y formulaba un plan que me podría causar algo de gracia...y dinero fácil que involucraban a las fans, todos sin excepción estaban hablando pero cuando me vieron todos quedaron en silencio, sentía como el ambiente se ponía pesado y algo frio...no, sus miradas eran las frías sin excepciones en especial la del chico peli anaranjado

Sakura: que? tengo algo en la cara?- dije con algo de gracia mientras unos cuantos apartaban la vista de mi, yo simplemente alse los hombros y me dirigí a un asiento vació en una de las esquinas, voltee el rostro y me di cuenta que la mayoría me estaba mirando- "_debe haber algo malo en este lugar para que me miren tan fijamente"-_ pensé mientras veía el asiento, parecía normal pero lo patie sin mucha fuerza una de las patas de la silla y de pronto la silla pero no la mesa se desmoronara y cayeran pieza por pieza y del techo callo un cubo con pegamento en los restos pero el cubo tenia un hilo que llegaba hasta el abanico y de este comenzaban a caer plumas y un guante de hule rojo, el perfecto "_la broma del hombre pollo? ...un clásico" _pensé mientras me sentaba en el único puesto disponible que lamentablemente estaba en la mitad del salón donde podía ser observada por todos desde todos los lados seria molesto pero soportable

cuando me siento me doy cuenta que todos me miraba entre sorprendidos y fastidiados, yo no le preste atención y solo cerré mis ojos mientras seguía bebiendo de la Coca-cola que ya se estaba acabando, a los pocos minutos sentía algo baboso y sumamente húmedo sobre mi mejilla izquierda, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con un tipo con forma y apariencia de Serpiente, simplemente era repugnante, sus ojos eran de color ambar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, su piel estaba muy pálida,algo enfermiza y tenia el cabello largo y negro

¿?: tu debes ser Sakura, mi nueva alumna- dijo sin despegarme la lengua de encima

Sakura: tienes un segundo para quitarme esa cosa de la cara, claro, si no quieres que te la quite a mi manera- dije fríamente mientras del maletín sacaba unas enormes y filosas tijeras haciendo que el profesor apartara rápidamente su babosa lengua cual metió rápidamente en su boca

¿?: no tienes que ser tan brusca pequeña Sssakura- dijo mientras se iba a su asiento sin apartar la mirada de la chica de cabello rosado- por favor, pasa al frente y preséntate a tus nuevos compañerosss

Sin replicar me paro de la silla y comencé a caminar pero me tropecé con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, pero ese alguien no se salvaba, caí de lo mas lindo en el suelo, estampando mi cara en el mientras el sonido del impacto se escuchaba como eco en todo el salón pero el causante de mi cáida le callo encima lo que sobraba en el baso de Coca-cola que había salido volando cuando me caí este se estrello en la cabeza de aquel sujeto de cabello anaranjado, si, el que me quiso hacer quedar mal se hundiria en la vergüenza conmigo, me levante del suelo y automáticamente dirigí mi mirada furiosa hacia el que me respondió de la misma manera

Pein: !¿que te pasa, perra?¡- me grito con una voz de ultra tumba

Sakura: Hmp, idiota cabernicola la verdadera pregunta es !que te pasa a ti¡- le dije mientras le señalaba acusadoramente mientras lo miraba con frialdad pura

* * *

**Narro yo**

todos los presentes, incluido el profesor se sorprendieron de la actitud de la pelirosa, **todos** lo trataban con respeto ( a excepción de Hidan XD ) y nunca nadie se había atrevido a alzarle la voz y menos una chiquilla como ella, el, el Lider de akatsuki y uno de los mas populares del instituto era recomendable no meterse con el o tu popularidad podría llegar hasta los suelos y podrías ser detestado por todos, era 100% seguro que ella no seria la excepción y acababan de escuchar bien que le llamo idiota cabernicola, era improbable que se librase de esas .

Pein: no se, dímelo tu- dijo intentando ocultar un poco su ira que en esos momentos fluía libremente

Sakura: hmp simple, cuando llegue ¿tu que hiciste? !a, si ¡ me noqueaste y luego me ataste a una silla que me dejo unas muy feas marcas en mis muñecas y tobillos

Orochimaru: chicosss chicosss no peleen

Saku/Pein : !pero si el/ella empezó¡ - dijeron mientras se señalaban mutuamente

Orochimaru: no me importa quien empezó, ahora si es tan amable linda Sssakura, pase al frente

* * *

**Narra Sakura **

Yo obedecí en seguida pero mientras llegaba al frente susurraba maldiciones en voz baja pero todos las escuchaban perfectamente y que a algunos les hizo carcajearse con el tono bajo por miedo a su Lider, cuando quedo frente a todos, los miro detalladamente, cosa que no había hecho antes, en la parte de adelante a la izquierda, había una chica de cabello corto y azul, en el centro estaba el rubio que había creído que ella era su fan mirándola con interés al igual que un peli-rojo que se encontraba en el extremo derecho, atrás de la chica peli-azul se encontraba su "Lider" y detrás de el un chico de piel azul con marcas en forma de agallas "_creo que encontré el hijo perdido de aquaman" _pensé mientras seguía viendo, atrás de el Rubio estaba mi asiento y atrás de este estaba el de el Vampiro Uchiha "_oh, con que aquí esta el tal Uchiha...emmmm como era su nombre...Huron, comadreja...!AH SI¡ Itachi, ya me acorde" _pensé mientras veía como fruncía el entre cejo y hacia por lo bajo una mueca de disgusto, una clara señal de que estaba leyendo mi mente y eso no lo pase por desapercibido a su derecha se encontraba un tipo raro, parecía una venus atrapa moscas,tenia el cabello verde, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenia la mitad del cuerpo negro y la otra mitad blanca "_creo que se hecho bloqueador solar de un lado y del otro no...es raro", _al frente de el había un sujeto, el mismo que estaba con el rubio cuando había llegado, llevaba una mascara naranja que no dejaba ver su rostro, eh de admitir que me intriga saber quien puede ser aquel sujeto de cabello negro azabache y puntiagudo, atrás de el Uchiha, el hijo de aquaman y el chico con un mal bronceado habían tres asiento, uno estaba destruido por la bromita que me intentaron hacer y en los otros 2...¿quienes irán ahí

Orichimaru: muy bien, dinos pequeña, lo mismo que en el otro salón que te gusta y disgusta y esas cosas- dijo mientras hacia presente en su rostro una sonrisa algo sadica

Sakura: hmp...-dije asintiendo a modo de que había entendido- mi Nombre es Sakura,me gusta escuchar música, estudiar, tomar Coca-cola y practicar tiro al blanco con armas de todo tipo- dije mientras repetía lo mismo que dije en el anterior salón pero tenia que agregar algo para cumplir con lo que tenia en mi cabeza, algo así como una pequeña venganza inofensiva- ¡y akatsuki!-dije con un creciente sonrojo en mi rostro, tenia mi orgullo pero lo que vendría en camino, valía la pena sacrificarlo un poco, antes cuando estaba en el mundo humano había tomado clases de actuación y ahora es que voy a utilizar mis dones de artista-y lo que no me gustan son...- me interrumpieron

Pein: ¿que dijiste? ¿que akatsuki te gusta?-dijo fríamente pero en su rostro se notaba el asombro al igual que a los demás

Sakura: !por supuesto¡ ustedes son akatsuki, los mas populares del instituto- dije dulcemente y con una sonrisa grande (pero no tanto como la de naruto) que era fingida pero ni un experto podría descubrir su falsedad- pero no soy una loca como sus fans psicopatas que siempre andan en la entrada cuando pueden jejejeje

Orochimaru: me sssorprendes pequeña Ssssakura- dijo mientras que de un olso que tenia en su mesa sacaba un libro- puedes ahora decir lo que te disgusta

Sakura: esta bien, yo odio el sol, los climas cálidos, los cigarrillos, si fumas cerca de mi abstente a una paliza de mi parte, si no saben cocinar no lo intenten en mi cocina,si desordenas mi casa date por muerto, las personas que roncan como focas,los que no tienen paciencia cuando me estoy arreglando y me apuran porque no quieren llegar nunca tarde, a donde sea,los que se pasan de copas, y les da por brindar por cualquier estupidez, si creen que algo que hice esta mal no me lo restriegues en la cara porque al que le ira mal después sera a ti...

**30 minutos despues...**

Sakura:los que no se hacen cargo de las mascotas, les encantan, dicen que son de ellos, pero jamás los lavan, ni los alimentan, ni los pasean, ni nada y lo peor de todo es que me los encarguen a mi,los que creen que las plantas son minerales y son incapaces de regar ni una sola macetita- dije viendo como al chico del bronceado pésimo se le iluminaba la vista-los que tienen la maldita manía de escupir,las personas que son una máquina de producir y emitir gases, odio comer vegetales y sobre todo que me obliguen a comerlos "_son importantes para tu salud__" _me importa una ******, los...-interrumpida

Orochimaru: creo que es suficiente información- dijo con los ojos dando vueltas- puedes sentarte y sigamosss con la clase

Sakura: "_rayos...creia que con decir todo eso no daríamos clases T.T"._

* * *

**_hola!_**

**_lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...y mil lo sientos mas T.T_**

**_se que no tengo perdón pero es que desde el lunes entre al colegio y eh estado con muchas tareas y algo de falta de imaginacion _**

**_buano! dejando mis disculpas sinceras atrás, quería decirles que espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y que intentare poner el siguiente lo mas pronto posible_**

**_y !no¡ no piensen que voy a abandonar esta historia, es mas, pienso seguir continuandola ^u^_**

**_jejejeje Sakura si ama muchas cosas no lo creen "noten el tono irónico"_**

**_creo que Zetsu encontró a la persona que podría llegar a ser su primera amiga *o*_**

**_dejen sus comentarios que ayudan a mi inmaginacion -u- y a los que les gusto espero que me lo hagan saber ;)_**

**_quiero mandarle las gracias y mis saludos a:_**

**_harunoakatsuki_**

**_Sakura Hatsu_**

**_Bloddy cherry _**

**_Akatsuna no Hinata_**

**_Minene Uryuu_**

**_Guest_**

**_saralas_**

**_TsukihimePrinces_**

**_espero que les guste y no se molesten conmigo ejjejejejejje ^^u_**


	6. al Yacuzzi!

La clase pasaba lenta y era duradera, el hombre, mujer, serpiente lo que sea daba temas muy avanzados pero me eran algo fáciles por que en mi pasada vida me gustaba leer...debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza...

Orochimaru: señorita Ssakura me aria el honor de resolverme la siguiente formula- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, el sabia que me había distraído solo un poco y eso cualquier profesor con mente macabra lo utiliza en contra del estudiante

Sakura: hmp- "dije" mientras me levantaba del puesto y me dirijo al tablero donde el profesor me esperaba con un marcador el cual se lo arrebate bruscamente de sus manos, a los 4 minutos había hecho la formula que ocupaba todo el espacio del tablero, me di media vuelta y vi como todos me miraban sorprendidos- estuvo sencillo- susurre mientras volvía a mi asiento

Orochimaru: mmm Sakura-chan eres muy inteligente, a todos ellos les cuesta hacer esta ecuación a excepción de Itachi-kun y Pain-kun – dijo con una voz asquerosa y retorcida- creo que tenemos a una persona mas en el equipo de química avanzada – dijo mientras sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, yo fui la primera en pararme pero no precisamente de la silla si no parada sobre la mesa

Sakura: !JE¡ como si fuera a aceptar esa propuesta, ¿esta lelo? No soy una akatsuki...aunque los admire- dije rápidamente, debía seguir con el plan **" **_venganza pan tostado" _muy bien, soy mala en los títulos pero que puedo hacer si tengo hambre, había pasado 3 horas metida en ese salón y el aire de que te ven todo el tiempo es un fastidio

***Narro yo***

Orichimaru: ¿enserio? Que lastima y yo que quería que pasaras tiempo con Itachi-kun y así el podría tener a su primera nov..-no pudo decir mas nada porque callo al suelo, pero algo me parecía extraño y era que escuche a alguien decir " !Tsukiomi¡" lentamente di media vuelta y veo unos ojos rojos como la sangre, me paralice, eran los ojos del Uchiha...pero fue lo ultimo que vi porque caí desmallada al suelo, dando estrepitosamente en el

Itachi:...-se comienza a alejar del salón pero una voz gruesa y varonil hizo parar su andar

Tobi: llevala a tu casa- dijo "ordeno" mientras recogía a Sakura del suelo y se la entregaba en los brazos al otro chico de cabello color azabache con toda la delicadeza del mundo y se alejo rápidamente del salón diciendo con voz aniñada- !cuidala, Sakura es una buena niña¡

después de eso todos los miembros de akatsuki quedaron en shock, desde cuando Tobi, el niño aniñado, infantil y fastidioso podía llegar a tener ese tono de voz demandante y frio como el de una persona exigente, cosa que el no era, todos se fueron al enorme comedor que había en el internado a excepción del Uchiha poseedor de unas enormes y sexys ojeras

****Narra Sakura***

Cuando comenzaba a despertarme sentía como mi cabeza bombeaba con ferocidad, y comenzaba a recobrar el calor, solo recordaba haber visto unos ojos rojos...eran los ojos de Itachi, con esfuerzo abrí lentamente mis ojos pero todo a mi alrededor estaba a oscuras, aun seguía ida, como si nunca hubiese despertado, me dirigí a donde creía que era la salida de ese cuarto pero escuche el sonido de gotas de agua caer "agua...quiero un baño" pensé aun medio mas dormida que despierta, camine hasta donde se supone estaba la puerta de donde en su interior sonaba las gotas de agua caer en el suelo, cuando iba a girar la perilla esta se abrió de repente haciendo que me topara con un pecho, mi nariz rosaba contra este y podía sentir un olor como a colonia 1 millón de Paco Rabanne , no me había dado cuenta de nada, creía que tenia alucinaciones por haber recién despertado, aparte este fornido pecho húmedo de mi nariz y camine hasta el baño pero era seguida por la mirada de aquella persona

¿?: ¿que haces?-dijo una voz varonil y gruesa, me pareció familiar pero era una alucinación o eso seguía creyendo yo – te hice una pregunta...

No prestaba atención a sus palabras, oía su voz pero no le prestaba atención, seguía semi dormida y solo quería un baño, me acerque al yacusi y de una me lance en el siendo mirada por aquel chico de manera rara

Sakura: mblmbp-dije bajo el agua pero al sacar la cabeza dije- se que estoy dormida así que ponte algo de ropa chico con cabello de mujer- dije bostezando a lo que el se me acerco, pude ver su bien marcado abdomen y...se le estaba cayendo la pequeña toalla ,cuando se me acercaba...lentamente llego a mi lado y se sentó en el borde del yacusi

¿?: Sakura, estas en mi apartamento...mejor dicho en mi yacusi- dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa arrogante- y seria mejor que fueras al tuyo

Sakura:...- estaba recostaba en el borde de esta y lo miraba desde abajo, era lindo y se veía demasiado perfecto, sus ojeras, sus ojos que me miraban fijamente en...bajo mi vista y vi como mi camisa se transparentaba un poco, dejando así ver mi sostén negro...entre en la realidad de tope !estaba en un yacusi y el era real¡ enrojecí a mas no poder y me puse los brazos cruzados a una altura considerable en un intento de cubrirme los pechos - "_maldito ero-Uchiha !__te detesto¡__"- pensé_ mientras lo miraba asesinamente y el me sonrió arrogante...volvió a leer mi mente "_¿ahora que? " Me lavara el cerebro"_

Itachi: no pero si quieres se lo entrego a los zombies- dijo mientras se paraba y cogía una toalla y comenzaba a secarse el cabello

Sakura: ¿como llegue a parar a este lugar?

Itachi: te desmallaste...y te traje a mi apartamento- dijo mientras salia del cuarto de baño-no te preocupes...caíste en un genjutsu

Que vergüenza, primero caigo sobre un rubio tan sexy como el Uchiha, luego me desmaye, me metí en su yacusi del Uchiha sin autorización y vi su bien formado abdomen desnudo...soy un desastre, definitivamente estoy loca y mi vida apesta, cuando escuche el click de la puerta al momento de cerrarse me saque toda la ropa y la tendí a un lado mio, luego hice una maratón hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla con seguro, ya fueron suficientes accidentes en un día y no quería por nada del mundo que me vieran en ropa interior, vi que a un lado del tocador del baño había una secadora para cabello, !perfecto¡ así tardaría menos tiempo en este lugar, cogí la secadora y comense a secar mi ropa, el agua se evaporaba y mi ropa comenzaba a quedar seca, cuando termino con secar el jean siento con mi gran audición como abrían la puerta del baño con llave- _"maldito ero-Uchiha !como pude haber __creído__ que __estaba a salvo__¡__-__pensé_ mientras me apuraba a ponerme el jean, desconecte la secadora y cogí un zapato que había en uno de los últimos estantes del guardaropas que se encontraba en el baño preparándome por si cualquier cosa. Cuando se abrió la puerta no vi a Itachi si no a una peli-azul que me miraba una graciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro

¿?: no te preocupes, Itachi-san me llamo porque me dijo que tenias la ropa mojada...hasta los interiores- dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta atrás de si- te compre...las prendas intimas, espero que sean de tu talla la ropa

Sakura: gracias- dije cortésmente mientras recibía la ropa, la mire con ojos interrogantes pero ella se sentó en el borde del yacusi y se quedaba observando la puerta, el silencio se hizo presente y no era que me incomodara, al contrario, me encantaba el silencio pero al parecer a la peli-azul le irritaba, así que decidí hablar – pensé...que eras el ero-Uchiha – dije mientras me ponía la nueva ropa interior

Konan: jejeje no pienses mal de Itachi-san , el es un caballero pero el cree que te dio una mala primera impresión- dijo con una graciosa sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura: si,claro– dije irónicamente mientras me termina de poner unos shorts de licra color rosa pálido y un bluson negro que decía "_amo la tv" _-_ "mmm yo realmente amo la tv " __- pensé_ y al parecer la peli azul lo entendió con solo mirar la expresión en mi rostro

Konan: esa camisa era de mi novio, se le quedo pequeña y me la dio para que la botara, pero ¿sabes? La conserve por si ocurría algún caso de emergencia, es toda tulla porque tu fuiste la desafortunada que tubo una emergencia

Sakura: hmp- "dije" mientras...de la nada un horrible sonido hizo presencia haciendo que Konan se pusiera en posición de ataque y su semblante cambio radicalmente...ya no se veía cálida y sonriente, ahora se veía ...fría

Konan: Sakura-san quédese atrás y no se mueva- dijo mientras sacaba algo parecido a un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón que traía puesto (oh vamos, saben que es un kunai XD )

Sakura: Konan-san...no tiene que alarmarse, fue mi estomago- dije mientras salia la puerta y ella me quedo mirando interrogativamente, y era normal que me viera así porque pocas mujeres tienen un sonido de estomago por el hambre tan monstruoso como el mio

Konan: "_e-esta chica...es la persona mas interesante que eh conocido"-_ penso mientras salia del baño con calma

Cuando salí del cuarto de Itachi recogí todas mis pertenencias y comencé a buscar la salida pero me era imposible ¿porque? !esto es una mansión, no un apartamento¡, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llegue a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar mas grande y gótica que jamas había visto y al frente de mi se alzaba una simple puerta- "_por fin, libertad"-_ pensé mientras corría a ella y al abrirla veo el pasillo de color rojo, sonreí internamente, por fin podría ir a mi apartamento y comer como es debido, mis tripas rugían pidiendo comida,salí y di a correr a mi apartamento, solo se oía el eco de mis pisadas en el suelo de los vacíos pasillos, dure 5 minutos en salir del sector de akatsuki pero algo parecía inagotable y eran las locas fans de akatsuki- _"¿que nunca se cansan?" _- pensé mientras veía con algo de curiosidad a unos animales en miniatura sobre sus cabezas o en sus hombros- _"¿extraño?" _- pensé mientras veía nuevamente el camino que debía recorrer.

A Cada paso lejos de akatsuki se sentía mas y mas el silencio, como extrañaba el silencio, mi único amigo, el único que no me abandonaba era el silencio...y el dolor

comencé a recordar mi pasada vida, a "mama y papa" ¿como podía pensar en si quiera olvidarles?

¿es que acaso ya soy uno de ellos? ¿ya soy un monstruo? Como...como pude intentar olvidarme de ellos … cuando me voy a dar cuenta yo estaba frente al pasillo de Konoha, ¿es que acaso estuve muy sumergida en mis pensamientos? O.O

camine despacio por los pasillos pero senti como si alguien o algo me observara, gire mi cabeza y no vi a nadie atrás de mi, los pasillos estaban vacios, de seguro era de noche porque si no no me hubiese visto con Konan-san y ero-Itachi, daba igual, aun sentia una mirada que me atravesaba por la espalda

Sakura: "¿quien eres?"-pensé mientras veía al techo, percatándome de que unos ojos rojos me miraban intensamente, tal vez sea un vampiro...¿pero y si no lo era? Al solo pensar eso me dieron escalofríos

¿?:hmp, astuta-dijo el poseedor de esos ojos rojos y cabello de color onix- ¿acaso no me recuerdas Sakura?

Sakura: tu eres...!a,si¡ tu eres el amigo de Naruto, Sofia-Uchiha-algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora era que de su boca comenzaba a sobresalir unos colmillos, era claro que era un vampiro pero ademas de eso...estaba enojado

¿?:soy Sasuke Uchiha, no Sofia Uchiha quiero saber que hacias en la casa de mi hermano a estas horas

Sakura: ¿que horas son?

Sasuke: las 1:30

Sakura:eh?-quede en shock, es que solo lo que me había pasado era un simple desmallo pero me acorde de algo que me dijo Itachi- "genjutsu"-pensé mientras abría mas los ojos- Sasuke-san ¿que es un genjutsu?-le pregunte mientras me masajeaba la nuca

Sasuke: eres un vampiro, deberías saberlo- dijo mientras fruncía el entre cejo

Sakura: es complicado-dije mientras bajaba la vista, pero la volvi a subir al percatarme de que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa muy fría como sus inexpresivos ojos y me cogia del cuello, ¿que tenia pensado hacer? Me di cuenta de que poco a poco sus colmillos sobresalían mas de su boca ...eso solo significaba una cosa...y era que...

* * *

**!Hola¡**

**lo siento por tardar demasiado para publica el cap...pero tenia exámenes T.T**

**inner: y si que te haz tardado -.-***

**Yo: ya,ya,ya inner, no me fastidies n**

**inner: pero y si no lo hago yo quien lo hara -u-**

**Yo: ****etto...**

**dejando a un lado a mi grosera y malvada inner, quiero saber como les pareció el capitulo...**

**¿creen que Sasuke quiera chuparle la sangre a Sakura?**

**¿Itachi en verdad es un pervertido?**

**¿Porque traería Konan un cuchillo (kunai)?**

**quiero saber que es lo que piensan y que me lo escrivan :P**

**Att:V.a**


	7. noche de recuerdos y fantasmas

Esos colmillos mas blancos que la mismísima nieve temblaron y detuvieron su andar hasta mi cuello, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, cosa que no creía que ayudara para nada, estaba segura de que ese chico era un vampiro, al leer mi mente me lo demostró pero si eso no bastara el estaba a punto de morder mi cuello así que lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de ese embrollo fue darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna haciendo que gritara desgarradoramente y cayera al suelo mientras ponía sus manos en la "zona" herida.

Sin dudarlo después de que el aparentemente intentaba chupar la poca vida que tenia en mi cuerpo y llena de furia por casi morderme, le propine un fuerte golpe en su vientre, haciendo que con el impulso cayera a 5 metros lejos de mi.

.

Sakura: idiota- susurre viendo como se estampaba contra una puerta pero yo volví a correr hasta mi departamento, el único lugar en donde me sentía segura,cuando había llegando a el, cerré la puerta con todos los candados puestos

.

todo esto parecía una cruel broma, tal vez cuando era muy pequeña fui maldecida por una bruja para terminar con esta terrible suerte de ser mordida por ese vampiro con complejo de mosquito.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me arme con una aspiradora, partí el mango de la escoba de la cocina para convertirla en 2 estacas y cogí un trofeo de debate hecho en plata por haber conseguido el segundo lugar

ahora estaba protegida en contra de hombres lobo, vampiros puros y...la aspiradora no sabia para que le serviría pero de algo lo aria .

Luego de todo esa "protección asegurada" me acerque a la lacena y descongele unas costillitas de cerdo y frite unas papitas fritas, al ya tener preparada mi comida, cogí de la nevera una botella de coca-cola para irme directo a mi habitación y comer todo en silencio mientras ponía a rodar en mi DVD la película de "hombres de honor" que era una de las pocas películas que había visto ajenas a la realidad que estaba viviendo...y sin darme cuenta estaba comenzando a caer dormida

….

Una vez mi "madre" había ido conmigo a un campamento gitano de vacaciones cuando era una niña de apenas 8 años de edad, era divertido el habiente pero cuando me vio la mujer mas anciana de entre ellos comenzó a gritarme algo...con toda sus fuerzas...y de la nada hubo un incendio en el cual me habia perdido y por suerte mi "madre" me había recuperado ...pero no me acordaba de nada

.

*****flash back*****

**.**

_Una pequeña peli-rosa bailaba con una señora pelirroja al compás de una canción llamada "Luna de plata" todos bailaban alrededor de ellas con vigor pero su madre bailaba con otro grupo cerca de ella mientras reía entre tanta diversión, la señorita pelirroja con quien bailaba la guio hasta una caseta mientras ponía su dedo indice en su boca de forma graciosa de "haz silencio"_

_._

_¿?: escuchame muy bien, corazón- dijo mientras le sobaba el cabello embelesada por su color de cabello ya alejadas de la multitud - te conseguí una sesión con la abuela Chiyo, te leerá la mano y te contara tu futuro – dijo emocionada la chica de cabellos rojos_

_._

_Sakura: esta bien – dijo mientras una inocente sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras entraba y se quedaba sola con una señora pálida y de cabellos blancos atados en una coleta- buenas tardes Chiyo-sama – dijo emocionada la menor con una tierna sonrisa en rostro mientras sus mejillas cogían un tierno sonrojo_

_._

_Chiyo: sientante pequeña...esto sera rápido – dijo la señora haciendo un ademan con las manos a lo que ella asintió y se sentaban en la mesa, la señora cogió la mano de la pequeña entre la suya delicadamente y la veía fijamente- interesante – susurro mientras cogían un extraño brillo sus ojos, como si viera algo importante_

_._

_Sakura: que es, que es! – dijo emocionada viendo su mano_

_._

_Chiyo: lo vez – dijo señalando una de las lineas de la mano de Sakura_

_._

_Sakura: la linea? - dijo viéndolo interesada mientras acercaba su rostro_

_._

_Chiyo: esa marca en tu mano indica...que no eres un humano, que provienes de otras raíces- dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa_

_._

_Sakura: entonces que soy...-dijo curiosamente_

_._

_Chiyo: bueno,eres la hija de un ángel y un vampiro...eso nunca había salido antes en nuestros registros acerca de híbridos- dijo algo desconcertada al ver esas marcas- es algo poco común...eres tan parecida a uno de mis nietos_

_._

_Sakura: y quien es? - dijo mientras veía con mas curiosidad a la señora quien le dijo que se acercara y le susurro en su oído_

_._

_Chiyo: te lo diré...pero con una condición- dijo la anciana con un tono de voz juguetón_

_._

_Sakura: lo prometo- dijo mientras hacia una crucecita en donde estaba su corazón_

_._

_Chiyo:esta bien...su nombre es Gaara, su papa era uno de los hijos de Belial y su madre, mi hija, era una humana- dijo en un susurro_

_._

_Sakura: Chiyo-sama – dijo con los ojos picosos- somos malos?-dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero la anciana solo la abrazo_

_._

_Chiyo: no mi niña- dijo mientras la abrazaba- tu no eres mala, eres muy tierna y el es...adorable y tímido- dijo con una sonrisa_

_._

_Sakura: e-entonces porque todos dicen que los vampiros y los demonios son malos- dijo dudosa mientras se abrazaba mas al regazo de la señora mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar_

_._

_Chiyo: porque no te conocen...ni a ti, ni a Gaara- dijo mientras sobaba la cabecita de la pequeña- tu destino no es con nosotros los humanos, es mas con los de tu especie_

_._

_Sakura: p-pero- dijo mientras veía como la carpa comenzaba a incendiarse- fuego!- dijo apuntando a las grandes llamas que se abrían paso entre las pertenencias de la señora_

_._

_Chiyo: escuchame, Sakura!- dijo apretándola contra ella- se que te cruzaras con mi nieto, esta marcado en tu mano, en tu destino y quiero que le entregues esto- dijo con voz entre cortada por el humo que comenzaba aspirar._

_._

_Soltó por un momento a Sakura y de entre unos cajones saco un cofre y se lo entrego a ella- cuidalo con tu vida, pequeña...es lo único que le eh podido dejar como la abuela que nunca fui para el- dijo con tristeza cada una de sus palabras_

_._

_Sakura: se lo prometo Chiyo-sama -dijo mientras salían mas lagrimas de sus pequeños ojos_

_._

_Chiyo: protegelo! Protege a Gaara!- dijo mientras se perdía entre el fuego dejando a la peli-rosa sola_

_._

_Sakura corría por las calles del pequeño campamento en busca de su mama pero los gitanos iban en dirección contraria aunque ella no le prestaba atención, solo quería ver a su madre, pero delante de ella se apareció un hombre con cabello azabache, largo, con puntas afiladas y ojos tan rojos como la sangre que le sonreían con arrogancia dejando ver su pulcro y filosos colmillos_

_._

_¿?: me olvidara a mi y a todo lo que ocurrió...pequeña híbrida- dijo con una voz gruesa llena de odio y burla, pero ella al mirarlo cometió la equivocación de verlo a los ojos rojos poseedores de 3 aspas que se movían furiosamente y luego...todo se oscureció_

_._

******Fin del Flash Back******

**.**

rápidamente abrí los ojos, lanzando un grito ahogado al levantarme , tenia un rastro de salsa combinada con sudor sobre mi pecho y mentón, mi corazón latía mas rápido que un ratoncito asustado y a mi mente iban y venían cada uno de los recuerdos de aquella noche, lagrimas, palabras...esos ojos rojos

Sakura: vampiro...- susurre mientras recordaba esos colmillos relucientes cual perlas al igual que los de ese chico de "cabellos de erizo"- tal vez...es un Uchiha- dije en un susurro mientras posaba mis pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza, me dolía por recordar tantas cosas que no si quiera creía que ocurrieron, vi el rejoj y ya eran las 6:35 am

Comencé a respirar pausadamente para calmarme pero mientras cogía esas respiraciones pensaba en que lugar podría haber dejado ese cofre, eso había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y no era por nada pero comencé a tenerle interés a ese nombre que había pronunciado esa anciana...Gaara

después de meditarlo un par de veces, no creía que halla sido mi imaginación, las noches que comía costillitas de cerdo siempre recordaba en mis sueños cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo.

También luego de meditarlo un par de veces y viendo la mancha seca de salsa pegada en mi pecho, me decidí a darme un baño así que comencé a caminar al baño con un paso lento, escuchando cada unos de mis pasos, cosa que me era relajante a veces.

En el momento que prendí el foco del baño, comencé a sentir un frio terrible que calaba los huesos y me erizaba la piel, soltando un pequeño suspiro me di cuenta que mi aliento era visible, pensandolo bien, es raro que en un momento haga un calor agobiante y de repente se volviera frio como un glacial

.

Sakura: "_t-tal vez es un fantasma" -_ pensé con temor mientras retrocedía hasta llegar de nuevo a mi habitación y cogía la aspiradora con una mano, apuntando a todo lo que veía mientras prendía los focos de la habitación y retrocedía poco a poco hasta llegar al corredor que conectaba mi habitación con otras dos mas que venían incluidas en el apartamento y un baño.

.

de una patada abri la habitación mas cercana,la cual era mi sala de videojuegos y donde tenia pegados varios carteles de dragon ball y los héroes de marvel en las paredes, pero no había nada, incluso hacia menos de frio hay así que salí de la habitación y seguí mi recorrido por el pasillo pero hacia mas calor, así que volví a retroceder y llegar al cruce que había entre el pasillo de las habitaciones y el pasillo que se dirigía a la sala, el frio aumentaba considerablemente con cada paso que daba así que mis sentidos se agudizaban mas, viendo cada cuadro, sillas, mesas...

.

Crash!

.

Pare mi andar en seco, el sonido provenía de la cocina así que retrocedí unos cuantos pasos para entrar a mi habitación y sacar el trofeo, !bien¡ ya estaba armada, pero lo mas seguro es que fuera un fantasma así que coloque mi dedo en el botón de encender, esa era una ventaja de tener una aspiradora de batería...

.

agudice mi vista y demás sentidos un poco mas, los sonidos se asemejaban a el chocar de los tenedores de plata chocar contra las vajillas de porcelana...un momento, si los tenedores eran de plata al igual que su trofeo, eso significaba que lo que estaba hay adentro no era un hombre lobo...genial, no me iría a enfrentar a una bestia peluda.

.

rápidamente me agache y comencé a gatear hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta donde comencé a escuchar voces, lo que significaba que no era uno si no dos seres los que estaban adentro así que comencé a escuchar lo que decían

.

¿?: crees que e-este bien haber en-entrado al apartamento de la nueva...Neji-kun- dijo una voz femenina y se notaba tímida por interrumpir mi hogar

.

¿?:vamos Hinata-sama, sabes que es tradición del instituto asustar a los nuevos y eso ya lo deberías de saber- dijo esta vez una voz masculina y se notaba burla en el tono que usaba

.

¿?: p-pero Neji-kun ¿crees que con mover los trastes la despertemos y asustemos?

.

¿?: si que eres tonta, mira, no es solo moverlos si no romperlos...- dijo soltado una pequeña risilla burlona

.

enseguida escuche la palabra "romperlos" rodé por el suelo hasta quedar frente a la habitación con la aspiradora a modo de encendido viendo a 2 fantasmas, esa chica...era la misma fantasma que había visto en la clase de historia y el otro era un castaño...pero ambos tenían los ojos perlados, o todos los fantasmas tienen los ojos asi, o esos dos eran familiares.

.

Sakura: !ni te atrevas a romper alguna de mis cosas, fantasma¡ - grite al momento en que comence a aspirar al chico castaño con la aspiradora como si polvo se tratase y después de asegurarme que no aya quedado rastro de el, le apunte a la chica peli negra.

.

!Nadie¡ pero nadie es nadie, entra a mi casa sin mi consentimiento y menos a romper mis cosas

.

¿?: l-lo siento y-yo no quería...-dijo tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, era como si tuviera vergüenza a verme porque hasta su mirada la apartaba

.

Sakura: tu nombre, fantasma – dije con rabia contenida pero en ningún momento deje de apuntarle, aunque aparentase ser tímida, no me fio de los monstruos...

.

¿?: m-me llamo Hinata Hyuuga...y e-el que a-acabas de a-aspirar se llama N-Neji- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ...cosa que me sorprendió

.

Sakua: "¿desde cuando los fantasmas se sonrojan?" - me pregunte a mi misma mientras la veía fijamente- entonces Hinata...- empece a decir fríamente- sera mejor que me esperes sentada...flotando...da igual, en la sala...ya de nada sirve huir si ya se tu nombre- dije con una sonrisa arrogante al ver como ella abría con asombro ante mi deducción, tal vez seria porque eso era lo que pensaba, pero me daba igual, lo único que me importaba ahora ea tomarme un baño, y no lo podria tomar, teniendo intrusos en MI apartamento

.

Hinata: c-como su-supiste que p-pensaba eso?- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras me veía con algo de miedo- s-si...si e-eres un híbrido?

.

No supe porque, pero ese comentario me había ofendido de una uh otra manera...era como abofetearte, como una forma de hacerte sentir inferior, ella lo sabia...y lo había logrado, había logrado acabar mi paciencia y tolerancia hacia los intrusos, cogí la aspiradora con mas firmeza mientras la encendía nuevamente y la comencé a aspirar

.

Hinata: n-no me a-aspires por f-favor – dijo con algo de desesperación en su voz pero no me importaba que tan desesperada estuviese, eso que dijo fue un intento de insulto a mi parecer así que deje que la aspiradora se encargara de ella

.

Sakura: muy bien...me voy a tomar una ducha- me dije mas para mi misma que para ellos así que lance la aspiradora al cesto de ropa sucia para ir rápido a darme ese baño que lo necesitaba, olía a costillitas por esa salsa pegada en mi pecho y de suerte los fantasmas no pueden oler porque si no ellos serian los que se abrían espantado

* * *

**HOLA!**

**me extrañaron?**

**lamento la demora, pero tube problemas de inmaginacion ultimamente y...**

**(inner: cof flojera cof cof)**

**mmmnnn -.-U**

**pero no se preocupen...la proxima intentare publicar mas rapido...y mas ahora que estoy de vacaciones Wiii!**

**.**

**bueno, aqui van las preguntas:**

**¿quieres que Hinata sea mala o buena con Sakura?**

**¿quien creen que sea el Uchiha que borro los recuerdos de Sakura?**

**¿cuando se encuetra Sakura con Gaara?**

**¿Orochimaru la fastidiara a mas no poder en clases de quimica avanzada?**

**¿donde estaria el cofre?**

**.**

**bueno, esas son las preguntas, por otro lado, quiero agradecerle a los que cogieron de favorito a mi historia y por otro lado, agradecerle a los que comentaron:**

**DarknecroX: que bien que pienses que es una historia excelente jeje espero que la sigas leyendo ;)**

**.**

**Mordonianas: intentare tener cuidado con los tiempos verbales, bueno...esta vez creo que fue el pasado en el paso y el presente en el presente ¿no? OuO**

**.**

**Sakura Hatsu: hola, aqui esta la conti! jeje como lo supiste, si le dio a Sasuke sus buenos golpes XD**

**.**

**que bien que te aya gustado el cap anterior y quien sabe...es un instituto de monstruos, cualquier cosa podría pasar, espero que te aya gustado este cap ;)**

**.**

**harunoakatsuki: volvi! que bien que me entiendas, el cole a veces es estresante UuU***

**bueno...quien sabe que es lo que querra en este cap...pero te lo are saber en otro cap :)**

**y yo tambien quisiera saberlas jejeje pero se las dejo en opcional.**

**.**

**!saludos a todos¡**


	8. promesa

Luego de haberme refrescado con el relajante baño que acababa de tomarme, salí hasta mi habitación con la toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo, dejando ver gran parte de mis piernas,mi cabello chorreaba una que otra gota de agua que se resbalaba por mis hombros,al caminar hasta mi habitación dejaba pequeñas huellas de agua en el suelo del apartamento, cuando llegue hasta mi cuarto vi el cesto de ropa sucia tirado el el suelo y la aspiradora dar una que otra vibración o salto. Estaba segura de que esos 2 estaban inquietos halli adentro, después de todo son almas atormentadas por la mugre de esta, cogí la pequeña aspiradora y la metí en el bolso que tenia todos los útiles que iba a usar en pocas horas.

Luego de ver el armario, decidí ponerme una blusa blanca ceñida a mi cuerpo de color blanca con la palabra "LOVE" tachada, un chaleco negro y desabotonada, unos leggins galaxy y unas botas negras con púas de plata en el tacon playa de 6 cm, luego de haberme cambiado me acosté en la cama con esta ya puesta, se me había ido el sueño desde aquel sueño...tenia curiosidad, ¿quien era Gaara? no lo sabia aun pero yo se lo habia prometido a Chiyo ba-sama...esa era la condición que debía cumplir... "_protegelo! Protege a Gaara!" _pense en la anciana mientras me miraba suplicantemente a la vez que se perdía entre el rojo del fuego

_Sakura: yo nunca rompo mi palabra- _susurre firmemente mientras veía sin pestañear las lineas de mis manos que temblaban por el gran frio que hacia al tener cerca a esos fantasmas, me gustaba y a la vez detestaba el frió, me sentía parte de el y a la vez muy lejos de serlo ya que mi cuerpo ya casi no transmitía ni poseía mucho calor, no lo admitiría pero...tengo miedo...no se quien soy, quienes eran mis padres, si tenia algun hermano o hermana...si alguna vez me amaron...y con esos pensamientos, el sueño se apodero de mi otra vez, haciendo que cayera rendida en poco tiempo

* * *

_TIP! TIP!_

_El despertador comenzó a sonar, marcando que ya eran las 6:00 am_

con algo de pesades me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, me gustaba ver mi vajilla sin rasguños así que ya tenia en mi lista negra a esos 2,

prepare tocino con huevos, y un sándwich tostado de jamon, queso y mermelada de fresa,servi en un gran baso de plastico Coca-cola hasta el tope y cogí un plato hondo, leche, cereal y una cuchara de plata, al tocar el utensilio no sentía ardor o dolor como los vampiros en las películas de terror...tal vez sea porque no soy completamente uno o es una leyenda urbana pero al ver el reflejo de la luz a través de este me entristecí al darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo jamas había tenido un reflejo propio, nege con la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a comer con lentitud y modales dignos de una fina dama...pero en simples palabras seria _"comer tan lento como un caracol" _a los 15 minutos termine y lave el cubierto y el plato, estire mi manos al cielo y di un largo bostezo, tenia flojera pero aun así me mantuve firme a no caer al suelo a dar una siesta de 2 días...me sentía agotada tanto mental como físicamente, "_que sera lo que me abra echo ese puto genjutsu" _pensé con rabia al recordar a Uchiha, como me gustaría patear su trasero, lo que aya sido esa cosa a la que llaman genjutsu me ah hecho sentir lela.

fui rápido a cepillarme bien los dientes para luego volver a mi habitación y coger el maletín, me lo colge al hombro escuchando un "auch!" dentro de este, tal vez podría usar a estos 2 intrusos de casas como secuaces...tal vez como informantes o como participes en mi "venganza pan tostado" contra akatsuki que ya esta en marcha.

camine hacia la puerta escuchando el eco de mis pasos por toda la casa, me irritaba un poco, ya me sentía en una película de terror y parecía uno de esos momentos de tensión en los cuales al salir de tu casa te encuentres con un loco asesino...al tocar la perilla de la puerta me sentí palidecer..._"y si hay un loco asesino afuera" _pensé mientras miraba hacia atrás, no era que me interesara mucho pero ayer la chica llamada Konan traía consigo una daga y parecía estar en su "_modo asesino" _cuando escucho el monstruoso sonido de mi estomago.

Corrí a mi cuarto y guardo en el bolso una estaca y un rosario de plata, no quería que muriera algún monstruo psicópata, incluso me agradaban pero le tengo aprecio a lo que yo tengo a lo cual le llamarían "vida"...salí dudando de mi casa a los pasillos de la institución, gire la vista a ambos lados y vi a uno que otro chico raro caminando de una habitación a otra y algunos mirándome raro por ser una chica viviendo en _"territorio de hombres",_ no le preste atención, esas miradas estúpidas, no me interesaban, así que decidí distraerme con mi mp4, poniéndome los audífonos con el volumen a lo mas alto, puse la canción papercut de linkin park y comence a caminar con calma por el pasillo hasta quedar al frente de una puerta de roble con el numero 9 grabado en oro en la mitad de este, toque el timbre esperando que abrieran, mi rostro estaba tan frió como sereno, nada expresaba y nada demostraba incluso cuando al ver el chico que abrio la puerta en calzoncillos de color blanco con manchas rosadas y de azul rey, no se inmutaba mi rostro pero por dentro...estaba que me desmallaba de la vergüenza

Sakura: hola Naruto -dije mientras desviaba mi vista a algun punto del pasillo, a ese paso no tardaría en aparecer un sonrojo en mi rostro asi que hice lo posible para no verlo al rostro o mejor dicho...cuerpo

Naruto: Sakura-chan!-dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi para darme uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos, ya era inebitable, mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, mis ojos estaban dilatados y el entre cejo lo tenia fruncido, cuando me soltoa medias para ver mi rostro, solto una risita y beso mi frente...eso me desubico, ¿porque me abra besado la frente?- te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojas Sakura-chan- dijo mientras se separaba de mi con una sonrisa zorruna- ¿porque estas sonrojada? - pregunto con duda escita en todo su rostro

Sakura: hmp- "dije" mientras volvia a desviar mi mirada, creo que eh juzgado mal al Uchiha afeminado, Naruto es todo lo que un acosador pervertido debe ser, volvi mi vista al frente pero vi como fruncia el entre cejo y hacia un adorable puchero, estaba tiernamente enojado

Naruto: !deja de hacer esos monosílabos, dattebayo¡ te pareces al teme cuando los haces- dijo enojado pero volvió a sonreír zorrunamente- apuesto a que me extrañaste y no pudiste evitar la tentacion de venir a verme- dijo mientras hacia pose de chico sexy y malo mientras lanzaba una que otra mirada coqueta- lo se, era inevitable, soy demasiado hermoso para ser ignorado

Sakura: que idiota eres- dije conteniendo una risa burlona mientras negaba con la cabeza a la vez que se me iba con rapidez el sonrojo,me quite los audifonos y detube la cancion, estaba que me comenzaba a divertir esto- no me interesas...solo quería que me ayudaras a encontrar el salón de geografía de la señorita Kurenai Yuhi pero veo que no estas... bien presentable- dije con una sonrisa laduna mientras con la mirada estaba exaltando un poco de arrogancia mientras me alejaba de la puerta del rubio a pasos cortos pero los gritos de el hizo que me detuviera y mirara divertida la cara de tomate que el rubio tenia mientras se tapaba con las manos su pecho, se veía muy gracioso así que aproveche la oportunidad y le saque tres foto con mi celular, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras lo señalaba

Naruto: no! Sakura-chan, borralas- dijo lloriqueando pero simplemente di media vuelta para correr por los pasillos- ya veras enana!-grito enfadado entrando a su casa para cambiarse lo mas rápido que podía para ir a "cazar" a la pelirosa que podría arruinar su reputación y vida social, inevitablemente el pelo de sus colas y orejas se encresparon al imaginarse que ella las podría publicarlas en facebook o en la pagina oficial del instituto, con esos pensamientos en mente y casi botando espuma por la boca, salio corriendo a grandes zancadas por donde se había ido la pelirosa

* * *

después de 10 minutos corriendo por el techo del pasillo hasta llegar a la salida de la sección de shinobis ya estaba entrando al centro de este laberinto, tan iluminado y bello como la ultima vez que estuve aquí, el olor a humedad, hierba buena, lluvia, flores y otros olores que se mezclaban aquí, dando diferentes exquisitas sensaciones en la sala, vi las piedras talladas pero apenas había visto el primero dado a que la multitud comenzaba a formarse, encontré un pasillo que decía Kunoichi del cual salían chicas de todas la formas y especies y otro que decía magia oscura seguida de magia blanca y mientras seguía leyendo los grabados de piedra, la gente que hablaba bajo su tono de voz hasta parecer unos simples murmullos, miro a todos los de la sala y me di cuenta que estaban haciéndole reverencias a la persona que pasaba frente a ellos, era una mujer con porte de princesa que llevaba puesto un sombrero rojo con un kanji que decía_ "Hokage"_ que tapaba su rostro, mi mirada sin emoción se dirigió a ella que estaba acercandoce a mi hasta quedar frente a frente pero aun asi no pude ver su rostro, sentí como su mano se poso en mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco,entre cerré un poco los ojos y pude distinguir uno que otro cabello dorado caer sobre sus hombros, vi otra vez a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor y vi como era admirada por todos los estudiantes y profesores que estaban cerca de nosotras...y entre chismes y murmullos escuche "_es la directora, que sorpresa" _era la directora, lo que significaba que ella era...

Sakura:"mi tía...Tsunade la pechugona" - pensé mientras veía como ella se tensaba, de seguro había leído mi mente, eso hacían todos los vampiros que conocía, leían la mente de los demás en contra de su voluntad para saber todo lo que piensan tal vez a veneficio propio, los vampiros son dotados con una gran belleza pero entre todos los vampiros, los Uchiha son el único clan de raza pura de vampiros del que eh oído hablar, la tía Tsunade estaba sonriendo y se mantenía firme, con el porte digno de una reina, se veía muy alegre de verme aunque solo halla pasado un día, corto los escasos centímetros y me susurro cerca del oído

Tsunade_: " ven Sakura, te necesito en mi despacho...para hablar con mas confianza" - _dijo con una voz melodiosa pero a la vez mandona, como combinar belleza y poder, mire con duda las entradas a los demás túneles pero vi de uno de ellos salir corriendo como una bestia con problemas de rabia a Naruto que escaneaba a los monstruos que caminaban por su lado y a la vez salían espantados por su furia descontrolada, decidí irme con mi tía, así tal vez Naruto no intente asesinarme si es que se podia, con esos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca haciendo que pareciera un demonio zorro encarnado en el

Sakura: hmp- "dije" mientras la seguía por detrás un poco encordaba para que el rubio no notara mi presencia , pasando por uno de los túneles, que a mi parecer era el que tenia mejor iluminación a parte de la de Akatsuki, el pasillos estaban tan blancos como la nieve y la tranquilidad que rodeaba esta era un poco incomoda pero tolerable, mire hacia atrás y para mi mala suerte vi como Naruto me pillo pero aun viendo que Tsunade estaba conmigo se lanzo hacia los pasillos para seguirnos con paso tranquilo pero su mirada seguía siendo fiera- Naruto, no es mi culpa que seas un completo dobe- dije con pereza pero mis palabras hicieron que el se lanzara a correr hacia nosotras con un aura oscura rodeando su ser, ante Tsunade detuviera su paso y lo miro seriamente

Tsunade: que estas haciendo Naruto...sabes que no puedes atacarla - dijo con dureza en su voz, como si lo regañara pero al ve que el no detenía su paso, cuando llego al frente mio con las garras en alto, Tsunade lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza- ¿que no escuchas lo que te digo?...mocoso insolente- dijo mientras le daba una bofetada en cada mejilla y me miro con algo de sospecha en sus ojos pero mi cuerpo seguía firme en su lugar como una roca- esto lo terminamos en mi oficina- dijo mientras arrastraba a un Naruto noqueado seguida por mi persona.

* * *

Tsunade: muy bien, ahora me dirás porque Naruto se encolerizo de esa forma- dijo mientras tiraba con poco cuidado el casi cadáver de Naruto en un sofá que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y se sentaba en su escritorio para dirigir toda su atención hacia mi

Sakura: ...- mire la oficina con mas cuidado que la ultima vez, esta era iluminada por un gran candelabro en el centro del techo, las paredes eran de un color amarillo palido con unas azucenas pintadas a cada esquina formando plantas en forma de enredaderas, un ventanal se encontraba detrás de Tsunade y el cielo...era purpura y nubloso, el ambiente parecia hostil afuera, los arboles que habían...eran muchos pero el pasto era gris y las hojas de los arboles también lo eran- "no hay vida afuera" - pensé mientras volvía mi vista a Tsunade, y como la gran metiche que era, había leído mi mente, comprendiendo mis pensamientos

Tsunade: los pensamientos negativos que tienes...pueden cambiar ese paisaje, tanto para bien como para mal, Sakura- al ver en mi rostro una gran y notoria duda siguió hablando- toca mi hombro y veras a lo que me refiero...esta ventana refleja lo que sientes

sin pensarlo 2 veces cumplí su orden, me puse a su derecha y toque su hombro, el lado izquierdo de la ventana para afuera había cambiado, era fértil y el cielo era azul, los colores volvían y salían una que otra ardilla por los arboles para comer nueces pero del otro lado...seguía estando los arboles con hojas pálidas y el cielo purpura, no había vida de mi lado pero en el de ella...parecía un hermoso paraíso, era un poco triste verlo de mi manera, ya que mi paisaje agonizaba y se veía muerto y el de ella ...vivía

Tsunade: puedo ver lo mismo que tu vez Sakura, estas triste y te sientes...sola- dijo con firmeza mientras me miraba con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos pero yo aparte mi mano rápidamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta- no te preocupes Sakura...el dolor se ira con el tiempo y solo quedaran cicatrices

Sakura: no puedo...-dije con un tono alto mientras paraba frente al umbral de la puerta y mire en su dirección...la ventana volvió a mostrar en mismo paisaje agonizante pero mi cara no se inmutaba en ningun segundo...siempre me guardaba lo que sentía todo el tiempo y no podía expresar ni una simple sonrisa, nada que iluminara mis penumbras y fuese sincera porque eso...seria mostrar a la Sakura cobarde e ignorante del mundo externo que alguna vez fui- no puedo volver a olvidar mi dolor porque seria olvidar...lo que fui y en lo que me estoy convirtiendo- dije con firmeza mientras salia por la puerta, en dirección a la aula de geografia

* * *

Tsunade: "quiero que vuelvas Sakura...la Sakura soniente que conocí cuando era una pequeña bebe"- pensó mientras volteaba hacia la ventana para ver como el cielo se oscurecía y comenzaba a llover

Naruto:Sakura-chan!- grito mientras se paraba de golpe haciendo que se cayera del Sofá pero al levantarse quejandoce vio el semblante un poco opaco de Tsunade- oba-chan? - dijo mientras se ponía al lado de ella y tocaba su hombro...en el paisaje de ella estaba lloviendo- que paso mientras estuve inconsciente oba chan? por lo general siempre esta soleado en el tullo como en el mio - dijo mientras la miraba dudoso

Tsunade: Sabes que Sakura es una Senju como nosotros verdad Naruto- dijo mientras veía como la lluvia se convertía en roció

Naruto: si...tu me lo habías dicho un día antes de que ella viniera ¿porque?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso para ver el paisaje que el siempre tenia ante el, un bosque frondoso y el cielo de un radiante azul

Tsunade: porque...ella es tu prima, Naruto- dijo mientras miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido

Naruto: u-una prima?...pensé que tu único hermano era mi papa- dijo asombrado pero luego palideció y casi se le salian los ojos- no me digas que ella es t-tu hija, e-eso significa que Nagato y Yahiko son sus he-hermanos ¿no?

Tsunade: no le puedo decir la verdad Naruto...ella cree que sus verdaderos padres están muertos, le dije que su papa es mi difunto hermano Haku...el murió cuando apenas era un niño de 10 años...era demasiado joven, aun no había aprendido a hablar pero...era el único que se me vino a la mente cuando estuve con ella-dijo mientras lo miro fijamente y con seriedad- sabes que la protejo de **el,** hubiera preferido que hubiera seguido su vida con los humanos pero la sangre y la ira al ver a sus falsos padres muertos...hizo que se rompiera el sello que le puse al momento de enviarla halla, de todas formas...ya estaba debilitado por el transcurso de los años

Naruto: la estas protegiendo de ese... **el **¿no?- dijo mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puño haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos de la ira- la proteges de ese Uchiha- dijo mientras se paraba para mirar a los ojos a su tía

Tsunade: si, de ese mismo...ella lo unico que si tiene claro es que es una hibrida como tu, Pein y nagato...pero a diferencia de mis otros hijos, ella aun es débil y peor aun...**el **sabe que existe una mujer en tu generacion y la quiere por ese pacto entre el y el abuelo- dijo con tristeza viendo como Naruto comenzaba a caminar a la salida- no le digas nada de esto Naruto, la pondrías en peligro y yo...no dudare en dejarte sin la posibilidad de que tengas una familia, oiste

Naruto: oba-chan! no seas tan gráfica- dijo mientras su cara se ponia azul y le daba un escalosfrios en la espalda- no soy como el viejo pervertido

Tsunade: una cosa mas Naruto- dijo mientras veia como el paraba y la veia seriamente- protegela...protege a mi niña- dijo con una sonrisa debil

Naruto: te lo prometo Oba-chan - dijo mientra daba la vuelta para salir pero un tacon de Tsunade salio volando hasta clabarce en la puerta...a unos pocos centimeros de su cara

Tsunade: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! SOY MUY JOVEN AUN !¿OISTE?¡- dijo encolerizada como el cuando se lanzo a atacar a Sakura,aunque queria segir fastidiandola al ver en peligro su vida, salio corriendo de la oficina a su clase que por cierto, ya iba tarde

* * *

**wow, creo que nadie se espero eso verdad XD**

**bien bien, mi trabajo aqui esta hecho u/**

**si se enredaron con lo que dijo Tsunade...se los explicare mejor ;)**

**Tsunade es la madre de Sakura con x hombre peliblanco que tanto conocemos X3**

**lo demas...no se los puedo decir o perderia la "magia" esta historia *_***

**AQUI VIENEN LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**Quien sera EL?**

**Nagato y Pein saben que Sakura es su hermana?**

**Minato y Kushina segiran vivos?**

**cuantos "años" tendra Tsunade?**

**que creen que pase el proximo capitulo?**

**como progresara la venganza "pan tostado" ?**

**Orochimaru es una "mujer mal hecha"?**

**JAJA sepan que leo todos sus comentarios que por cierto, me alegran la vida TuT**

** y lo siento por la tardanza, estaba buscando "inspiracion divina" X3**

**ATT: V.A**


End file.
